The Only Exception
by hiroki06
Summary: Sasuke is ex military now turned head of security for the largest mob family in the Fire region. Naruto, the son of the head of the family falls for Sasuke as a tragic turn of events sends the organization into war. A/U SasuNaru Mature content R:18
1. Meet and Greet

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

**The Only Exception**

**CH. 1: Meet and Greet**

It was just another fall day as far as Sasuke was concerned. The morbid gray clouds cast over the sky blocking any inkling of sun that might exist. As if that wasn't enough to keep the raven in his emo attitude, then the bone piercing wind was just icing on the cake. As a quick gust picked up around him, Sasuke scowled and drove his hands deeper into his jacket.

'Agh, I just want to get to my car without my nose falling off. Is that too much to fucking ask?'

No, he was not coming out of his mood until he got some where warm and dry. As Sasuke stepped inside his black Cadillac XLR-V, his face became prickly where the wind had been beating against the tender flesh. Pulling out of the parking lot to his condo and onto the busy downtown roads of Konoha, he let his body relax into the warmth of his heater and the sounds of his IPod on shuffle. The downtown buildings passed by quickly soon turning into the outer city suburbs where his brother lived. Nearing the entrance to the quaint neighborhood Sasuke let out a sigh and mentally prepped himself for the forced family dinner he was to attend.

These dinners were always held at Itachi's house after Sasuke had had it out with his father. He refused to step foot on to his family estate after his father had said '_No fag is allowed in my home.'_ Itachi's house was the only safe zone he had.

Itachi was standing outside smoking a cigarette as Sasuke pulled into the driveway. Stepping out into the bitter wind he gave a curt nod toward his older brother and took perch against the porch column.

"**Be prepared for another lecture tonight. Father has it set in his mind that my engagement to Sakura will help you see the light to heterosexual-ism."**

"**Hn. So in other words I should take a xanax now."**

"**Hn." **and so Sasuke took a pill out of his slacks' pocket and swallowed.

Itachi snubbed out his cigarette and headed inside as Sasuke followed. After greeting his mother and father with a curt bow the four entered the dining room. Sakura was setting the last plate of food on the table as they entered. She gave a loving smile to Itachi and a knowing nod to Sasuke. Apparently she knew the outcome of the night was not going to be a pleasant one as she refrained from her normal hug and kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't until desert that Fugaku addressed Sasuke personally.

"**Sasuke, have you given any thought into finding a suitable wife as Itachi has?"**

"**No father. I believe we've been down this path time and time again. I am gay and have no wish or desire to find a suitable wife."**

"**SASUKE! When will you stop this foolish notion of being a homosexual and do what is proper?" **Fugaku spit as his lips turned up in a snarl.

"**Proper for who father? You, the family name, or your social image?"**

As Sasuke said this his father's face became red and his eye twitched. Sasuke wanted to laugh he really did. The xanax he had taken was leaving him in a quiet humorous mood to his father's tantrum.

"**You are an Uchiha boy. It is your responsibility to create an heir for the family name and live a moral Christian life."**

"**I highly doubt Christ gives a shit, who I'm fucking between my sheets father, and I'm sure Itachi and Sakura will have plenty of children." **Sasuke first said scowling at his father then giving a small smile and wink to Sakura as he addressed her future children with Itachi. Fugaku rose at the end of his statement in a furry.

"**Mikoto we're leaving. I can no longer stand my son's idiocy. Itachi, Sakura, thank you for dinner. We will be in touch."**

Mikoto sighed and hugged both her children and Sakura, wishing them a good evening and a promise of a coffee date later that week without her husband. After their car was heard pulling away the three remaining let out a sigh. Sakura retreated to the kitchen only to reappear with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses.

"**So gentlemen, now that that is over, I suggest we head to the living room, get drunk, and actually talk about what's been going on since last month." **Sakura said with a smile on her face.

After three cups of whiskey each they were all feeling more relaxed. Sasuke grabbed a cigarette out of his brother's pack and lit it inhaling deeply as he felt the effects of both the alcohol and his pill working his mind into a hazy stupor. The harsh smoke hit the back of his throat and escaped through his nostrils. The nicotine further relaxing his tense muscles.

"**Sasuke, I was wondering if you would accompany me to lunch tomorrow." **Sakura asked as she poured him another glass of whiskey.

"**Sure as long as you're not trying to set me up again?"**

"**Oh come now 'suke. It's not my fault you're so damn picky with men. And for the record I had no idea that Neji was your ex from high school, but now that I think of it he did seem quiet enthralled to meet you."**

"**I remember when you were dating that stalker boy. He would follow you everywhere, and I'm sure I saw him watching you through your through your window with binoculars once."**

A shiver ran through Sasuke as he remembered Nenji and his relationship. All though he was beautiful with his long flowing hair he had been beyond neurotic in their relationship. It was not a something he wished to ever endure again.

"**Yes, he was a creepy stalker and still is. When I met with him at the restaurant he knew everything I had done since we broke up, and I mean everything. He's the reason I moved last month."**

"**I am curious little brother, why haven't you found a steady boyfriend?"** The smirk on Itachi's face made him growl low in his throat.

"**None of your business that's why." **He replied indignantly as he glared at his brother and finished the last of the cigarette off. Itachi just grinned broader and stood up giving his hand to Sakura to help her from her seat.

"**Well little brother we're off to bed. I assume you're taking the guest bedroom. We'll see you in the morning." **

"**Good night Itachi, Sakura."**

Sasuke slept like a log and awoke to the smell of omelets and coffee. His stomach gave a rather large growl at the smell of food. When he emerged in the kitchen Sakura was standing over the stove with Itachi latched to her back kissing her neck. For a slight moment Sasuke felt the loneliness he had but quickly killed the feeling. He cleared his throat to announce his presence as he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"**Ah, Good morning Sasuke. Your omelet is almost finished, and you" **Sakura turned in Itachi's arms giving him a peck on the lips**" need to get to work before Kisame losses his cool with the clients again."**

"**Yes I know. That man can't be left alone for more than an hour without me having to clean up a mess when I return. I'll see you around 6pm then?" **

"**Yes dear now say good bye to Sasuke and get your pale ass to the office." **Sakura exclaimed as she moved him off and out the door.

"**Good luck baby brother and do try to have fun at lunch today."**

Sasuke "Hn'd" and retrieved the news paper from the breakfast table. Sakura placed a plate down in front of him as she returned from walking Itachi to his car. They ate in a comfortable silence as the morning sun warmed the small dining area. As they finished their meals, both headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"**So, I figured we could go the new restaurant near your place around noon. What do you say?"**

"**Sounds fine to me. I heard they have an excellent salmon and tuna steak. Just park your car at my place and we'll walk over." **RepliedSasuke as they finished cleaning the dishes.

Grabbing his keys Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he made his way home.

A ring at his doorbell caught Sasuke's attention as he was checking his e-mails. Closing his laptop he made his way to the door. Sakura entered his condo and waited for Sasuke to grab his coat, keys, and wallet. The sidewalks were busy despite the chilling winds as they made their way to the restaurant. A bright neon sign that said 'Kiss, Kiss' grabbed Sasuke's attention. Figuring it to be a new club he was taken by surprise as Sakura guided him toward the entrance.

Inside the place was decorated in soft crème colors and black. The seating looked more like lounge couches and lazy boys with tables placed in front of them. The hostess and waiters were all dressed in black slacks, white button ups and black silk ties. As the hostess led Sasuke and Sakura to their seat, a tall blonde made his way through the door wearing a warm smile.

After placing their drink orders Sasuke began to read the menu to see what all was offered. He didn't notice the shadow looming over the table until Sakura stood from her seat.

"**Naruto! Oh my god I'm so glad you could make it."**

"**Me too Sakura. It's been ages since I've seen you last."**

As Sasuke looked up his eyes couldn't believe him. The man standing before him was handsome beyond belief. Bright spiky blonde hair fell over tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. Broad shoulders were sheathed behind a black button up, as were muscled thighs behind dark tan trousers with accented white belt. And that voice could melt chocolate. Yes, melt chocolate all over my dick. Whoa! Bad Sasuke, bad!

"**Sasuke this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Sasuke my fiancés' brother."**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke." **said Naruto as he gave Sasuke an approving once over, and a blinding white smile.

"**The pleasures all mine Naruto please take a seat."** Sasuke was surprised he could keep his voice unlaced with the lust that was pouring into his brain and groin.

Naruto took a seat in front of Sasuke in a plush chair. His mind was reeling over how elegant the man before him was. Raven black hair with a tint a blue, crème colored skin, and ebony eyes that looked as if they could bore straight to your soul. All this was encompassed in a dark grey sweater with a white button up collar lying atop the neck line with black trousers.

"**So Naruto how was Suna?"**

"**It was good. Warmer then here in the winter. Hahah! But it just wasn't the same as Konoha. Plus the ramen there wasn't any good."**

"**You know there are other foods besides ramen Naruto."**Naruto simply gave Sakura a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"**So, Naruto, what brought you back from Suna? I would think one would enjoy the warmer weather this time of year." **Sasuke said in his most off-handish voice so as not to portray his curiosity of the blonde man before him. Sakura would surely have a field day if she thought he was interested in her friend.

"**Well honestly a bad break up. It seems my ex was more enthusiastic about his business partner then me. Trust me when I say I would rather deal with the cold weather then his pompous cheating ass."**

Sasuke noticed that the smile Naruto wore didn't reach his eyes like the others before. He guessed that the break up really was one of emotional strain, and decided to take the conversation in another direction.

"**Well they are predicting snow this coming weekend. It should bring about a lovely sight. The city park will more than likely have an exquisite view."**

"**Oh I love the park when it snows. Naruto, do you remember when we were in high school and we used to have snowball fights with all the guys?"**

"**Yeah I remember when Ino and you ganged up on Kiba after he ambushed you guys."**

"**You guys went to high school together?"**

"**We actually grew up together, but I ended up going to Sunagakure University for business school. This is the first time I've been back in 5 years."**

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura as she let out a soft sigh. It seemed she had missed her childhood friend. As Sasuke looked back to Naruto he could see remorse in the man's eyes. He could understand feeling bad for being away for so long but the man's entire demeanor seemed to slip into something deeper then remorse. Like there was more to the story then Naruto was willing to share. As Sasuke continued to stare at the handsome man before him a shrill ring pierced through his ear drums. He turned to where the sound was originating and saw Sakura answer a call from her cell phone. She answered whomever was on the other line with a quick "I'm on my way."As Sakura closed her phone she turned to the two men accompanying her and gave a slight smile.

"**I'm sorry boys but it seems I'm needed down at the hospital. You both should stay for lunch though and get to know each other better."**

"**All right Sakura. I'm sure we can meet up later and catch up." **Naruto said as he stood and gave the strawberry blonde a hug good-bye. Sasuke nearly "Hn'd" as he also stood and hugged Sakura.

The waiter arrived as Sakura exited the building. As the two men placed their orders neither could help the subtle glances towards each other as one thought the other wasn't looking. Once the orders were placed the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Naruto squirmed in his chair as Sasuke stared at him with an unreadable expression. He fiddled with the table cloth until he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"**So Sasuke what do you for a living?"**

"**I own a private security agency, Sharingan Eyes. We mostly deal with celebrities, but do have our more discrete clients."**

"**Seriously you own that company? My father is one of your customers I do believe."**

"**Are you sure? I don't recall any Uzumaki's on the clientele roster."**

Naruto let a grin spread across his face as he leaned across the table and whispered in Sasuke's ear:

"**Ah, yes I would suppose you wouldn't. It would actually be underneath Namikaze."**

As the name Namikaze left Naruto's lips Sasuke felt his stomach rise to his throat and his eyes widen. Minato Namikaze was his most important client. He was after all the head mob boss of Konoha, his uncle Obito and his lover Kakashi's employer and mentor, and of course the founder of Sasuke's company.

***Flashback 2 years prior***

Sasuke sat in his uncle's study with Kakashi after a rigorous sparring session. Kakashi had said he wanted to introduce him to a friend. Sasuke would normally have no qualms against meeting friends of Kakashi and his uncle's, but he was sweaty, smelled, and was pretty sure he had blood stains on his shirt. Kakashi waved his hand off-handishly and lead the 23 year old Sasuke to the study. As Sasuke sipped on a bottle of water his uncle Obito came through the doors with a tall blonde male who seemed to be in his mid 40's. Sasuke rose to his feet and offered his hand in greeting.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, sir."**

"**Minato Namikaze, Sasuke please take a seat."**

Sasuke's heart started to pound rapidly. He knew that name, Namikaze. He was the leader of the mob in the area that was known as Fire Country. He was a very powerful man who had brought the area out of a horrendous depression after the war had ended. Some of his actions might have been questionable, but the area was prosperous because of it.

"**I heard you and a few of your friends served valiantly in the Middle East during your service in the Army. I'm also to understand that you specialized in linguistics, weapons, and security for Brigadier General Zabuza Momochi?"**

"**Yes sir. My team was the only one the General would allow to protect him outside the wire. He was a very ferocious warrior and a great leader."**

"**Yes, Momochi is a hell 'ova man. We attended college together at Kirigakure University. He is a close friend of mine. At his retirement party last week he spoke fondly of a group known as "Taka", whom he had as security during his deployment. When he mentioned a Sergeant Uchiha Sasuke, I called Obito over. It was to my surprise to learn Obito, my third in command, was your uncle. Now I've looked into your service records and background history and I have to say I am quite impressed Sasuke. I asked to meet you here today because I have a business proposition for you. I would like to back you as a silent investor to start a personal security company."**

By this point in time Sasuke could not believe his ears. Here was Minato Namikaze offering to build him a company all because of what he thought to be his duty as a soldier during the war. Sasuke at this point set his water bottle aside and focused his entire attention on the man in front of him.

"**It would be run closely to that of Blackwater but have the front as a civilian only clientele.** **With your families background in business I would leave you as CEO and President. I would, however, require that you help enlist people of required skill for the work. So, Sasuke what do you think of all this?"**

Sasuke sat back in his chair and inhaled a deep breath of air. He could do this and easily at that. He would be able to break away from Uchiha Industries and would be doing something he was already highly proficient at. Yes, Sasuke had made up his mind.

"**I believe you have a new business associate Mr. Namikaze. I would be honored to start such an organization."**

***End Flashback***

As Naruto leaned back to his side of the table he couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's expression. His eyes were wide, lips thinned into a straight line, and just the slightest of red hue dusted his cheekbones. Naruto licked his lips and stared into the obsidian eyes in front of him. The intensity radiating from them was sending chills throughout his body. His cock stirred as a grin spread across the raven's lips and his eye lids lowered to half mast. It was an intoxicating look that had Naruto reminding himself to breath. Just as Naruto thought he had his breathing under control; Sasuke's voice slipped into a sultry tone that dared to lick his body without a single touch.

"**So you're the boss's kid huh? I wondered if I would ever meet you. Your father recently explained that his kid had got in some relationship trouble with his college sweetheart and might need some upped protection. From the looks of it though, you got back to Konoha just fine on your own though."**

"**Yes, well my father tends to forget I grew up most of my life with my crazy ass cousin Kyuubi."**

"**Kyuubi, as in my crazy-ass vice president with the obsession of foxes and explosives?" **asked Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

"**Hahah! Yeah that's Kyu alright. This one time when we were kids he took a roman candle and shot it off into the reception of a wedding we were at. I've never seen a groom scream and jump into his bride's arms before that night hahahah!"**

As Naruto coughed out his fit of giggles the waiter had brought out their meals. Sasuke began eating while trying to sort out the fact that Namikaze's kid was sitting here with him eating lunch and was his future sister in-law's childhood friend. As his brain worked at an incomprehensible speed he couldn't pull his eyes away Naruto's body. The man was built like a swimmer, with broad shoulders and a thin waist. That thought alone made Sasuke wonder what he would look like in a Speedo with water running down his body. As the image played through Sasuke's mind he quickly found himself choking on a piece of food. He coughed the piece out as Naruto looked concerned and worried for him.

"**Jesus you ok Sasuke?"**

"**Yeah I'm ok thanks."**

"**All right but don't worry me like that. I don't know how you'd feel if I had to give you CPR?"**

"**I don't think I'd mind at all, but I think you mean the Heimlich maneuver." **As Sasuke realized what his mouth had blurted out a moment to late; he looked Naruto in the eyes and saw the blonde's mouth hung open.

'Stupid, stupid Sasuke! What the fuck was that!?! Admitting you wouldn't mind if your boss's kid practically makes out with you. FUCK!'

"**Ne, Sasuke why the deer in the head lights look?" **Naruto asked as a predatory smile creased his lips.

"**Ah, just thought I might have overstepped my place there for a moment." **Sasuke replied as his face quickly regained its Uchiha cool.

Naruto slid out of his chair and plopped down on the couch where Sasuke was seated. His shoulder was pressed up against the ravens as he turned his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen as he softly nuzzled his ear and slid his hand up the cloth covered thigh.

"**You can overstep me any time you want Uchiha as long as you promise it will be good." **

Naruto felt the tremor run through Sasuke's body as his lips ghosted over the shell of the raven's ear. A stirring in his pants reminded Naruto of his location and figured it would do no good to walk around with a hard on, so he removed himself from being right up on Sasuke and grabbed for his cell phone.

"**What's your number Sasuke? I want to bring you to a party at the Whirlpool grounds tonight."**

"**Hn, decisive little dobe aren't you?"**

"**Oh a pet name already teme? I like it, and yes I am. Now your number so I can call and get directions to your place later."**

"**669-9521," **As Naruto entered the number into his cell phone; Sasuke dropped a hundred on the table and proceeded to slide out of his seat.** "And Naruto do tell your father I send my regards."**

As Naruto looked up from his cell phone he saw just the back of Sasuke's hair as he walked out the door.

"**Damn sexy sneaky bastards."**


	2. Welcome Back

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

**CH. 2: Welcome Back**

As Sasuke entered his home he automatically felt that something was off. Reaching for his ankle holster he pulled out his SIG P266. With the safety switched off, he headed for his living room staying close to the walls. Peaking over the corner wall he caught a glimpse of a black trench coat. Taking in a breath he rounded the corner weapon drawn and pointed center mass at the home invader. He was not surprised that he also was looking at drawn out 9MM Berretta; what he was surprised about was meeting eyes with Kakashi.

"**You know one of these days I'm going to actually shoot you Kakashi." **Sasuke said lowering his weapon and placing the safety back on.

"**Mah, if it ever comes to that then we'll both be seeing our graves at the same time." **Kakashi drawled out as he slipped his Berretta back into his shoulder harness under his jacket, and giving Sasuke a smile behind his scarf.

"**So what leads you into breaking into my apartment again Kakashi? I know it's not because you enjoy having our mock shoot outs in my living room."**

"**Ah but it brings back memories to when you were a wee little tyke playing cowboys with me and Obito at the family home."**

Sasuke let a small smile filter on his lips as he thought back to when he was a child. Obito was always a kind hearted man to his only nephews. Constantly making a fool out of himself only to watch Itachi and Sasuke's faces brighten with smiles and giggles as children should. All of that changed though when Obito and his father had had a falling out when Obito returned from his service in the Army and refused to work at the family business. As those thoughts crossed Sasuke's mind his normal stoic face returned at full force. He headed to the kitchen dropping his coat on the dining table and starting up his coffee maker. Kakashi followed behind him and took a seat at the table crossing his legs and leaning back in the seat.

"**Minato wants' to know if Team Hebi will be able to depart early for their mission. It seems peace talks have become more strained then ever in North Korea. The team will be needed to fly out on Monday at 0430. The lead party will still meet them at the demilitarized zone before their infiltration of the border. Standing orders and codes still stand as placed, but check points C and D have been changed and will be amended in final order papers before their departure."**

As Sasuke jotted down the changes in mission he pulled out his untracked cell phone and made a call to the team leader. An answer and the phrase "I'll gladly pay you 4.30 Tuesday for a hamburger today." Was all that needed to be said between the two. The coffee pot beeped as Sasuke placed his phone away and got down two coffee cups. Kakashi and he were the same with their coffee; black with nothing to wash out the bitter taste.

"**Anymore business or is that all for now?" **asked Sasuke as he sipped on the heavenly goodness that is coffee.

"**No, that's all for now. I am wondering how your lunch with Naruto went though."**

At this Sasuke swallowed down a gulp full of coffee. He could feel the burning liquid heat his throat as he coughed and spit out the liquid. Kakashi simply smirked and handed Sasuke a cup of water and paper towel. Giving Kakashi a damnable glare Sasuke sipped the water until his throat felt cooled down.

"**I hate you, you know that right? It went well. He said something about a party out at the Whirlpool grounds tonight. You know anything about it?"**

"**Ah yes that's Naruto's welcome back party. It seems he was quiet missed since he left for Suna. If you are attending tonight I would leave your SIG at home. Kyuubi has his section covering security for the party and you know how he gets."**

"**Yes, I would suspect Kyuubi would go to his highest extremes for his cousin. I'm just wondering how he will react to me coming with Naruto. I really don't feel like dealing with his neurotic possessive side."**

"**He should be fine. He'll probably be too drunk by the time you all arrive to do much more then tease little Naru on his choice of date."**

Sasuke simple shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Kakashi grinned at the nonchalant attitude of the raven knowing full well that he was probably planning an escape route if Kyuubi should decide to lose his mind. As he stood he gave the raven a wave over his back and exited the house. He had some juicy gossip now to go share with Obito and Jiraiya.

"**DAAA-AD! Oh father where art thou'?" **Shouted Naruto as he roamed the hall of his family's estate. He had tried every place he could possibly think his father would be at. Just as he was about to give up and retreat to his room a large body pounced on top of him and started to tickle him. As Naruto squirmed and laughed his attacker let out a hearty chuckle. With tears streaming down his face Naruto tried his hardest to dislodge his father off of him. Minato finally retreated as he took a swift knee in the gut.

"**You should have seen your face Naru. You were all like "OH No!" and then you started crying like a little girl." **Minato burst out laughing, clutching his sides as Naruto's face grew red with anger. Naruto cuffed his father upside the head and began yelling.

"**What the hell dad! I've been looking for you for 30 minutes and then you go and attack me. And I was not crying you overgrown 5 year old! You know what I'm telling mom." **As Naruto started to stalk off his father grabbed onto his ankle and began pleading.

"**Please don't tell your mom. She'll hit me and make me sleep in my office if she finds out. Come on Naru I'll do anything just don't tell your mother."**

"**Anything you say?" **a wide smirk crossed over the younger blondes face.

"**Yes anything."**

"**I want you and Kyuubi to leave my date alone tonight. No if, and, or buts. Sakura is the one who set this up for me and I trust her intuition better then my own on men right now."**

"**Who did little Sakura set you up with, and why can't your cousin and me interfere? You know after Gaara that any of your lovers are going to be more then under our microscope."**

"**Yes, dad I know, that's why I let Sakura do as she pleased. After I broke it off with Gaara she took a trip out there to visit her aunt and ended up putting Gaara in the hospital with a broken wrist after seeing him at the bar. As for who she set me up with…well… you kind of already know him."**

"**I do, do I? So who is it, and if you say that little shit Hyuga then I'm kicking your ass now. He's already caused troubles for my security head Sasuke."**

"**Well that's news to me. Sasuke and Neji huh? Weird combo, but actually I'll be bringing Sasuke as my date. You will not; I repeat will not scare him off."**

Minato just stood and stared at his son with a calculating gaze. Naruto was just as stubborn as him, but laid down his wishes like his mother. Once the order was stated there was hardly any ways to disobey it unless wanting to deal with the severe consequences. Minato also had to admit that Sasuke was not a bad choice for a potential lover. He was a loyal man who had his head on straight, and if he was anything like Itachi he was a no shenanigans type of man with his partners.

"**Well I can't contest for your cousin but I have no problems with you seeing the Uchiha. Plus I won't be able to attend tonight. Your mother wants me to give you your space. Kyuubi might give you both some shit though, but he will keep his place for the most part. Sasuke is his boss after all."**

"**Thanks dad. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go shower and start getting ready for the party." **Naruto had a bright smile as he ascended the stairs. He honestly thought his father would put up more of a fight but it seems he also liked the raven which was good considering what he had in mind for tonight.

The hot water poured over his body. His light skin darkened to almost a lobster red. Soap suds drifted down strong shoulders and pert pierced nipples, a dare while out drinking in Dublin. A large calloused hand ran down taut abs into black curls. He gripped his half hard member and gave a tug circling his index finger around the pierced head. His back rested against glass blocks that made the wall as he continued pumping his now fully erect member. Hips bucking hard into his right hand as he rolled his balls in his left. He closed his eyes and saw bright blue looking into his. A tan hand wrapped around his shaft. The index finger sliding up and down his slit while the palm applied short squeezes and tugs. He could feel his balls tightening and his abs quiver. Reflexive senses still feeling Naruto's hot breath ghosting across his ear. With one last tug his seed shot up and out covering his stomach and chest. Sasuke panted and grabbed his washcloth whipping off his cum.

As Sasuke felt he could stand without wobbling he reached over and shut the water off. He hadn't masturbated over someone he just met since high school. That thought alone made Sasuke groan audibly as he toweled his body off. Before he turned his hair dryer on he heard his cell phone ringing from his room. When he picked it up a number flashed that he didn't know. Hoping it was Naruto he pressed the answer key.

"**Uchiha here."**

"**My my aren't we the professional on the phone Sasuke." **Naruto's voice was playful over the receiver.

"**Hn. It comes with the job dobe. What's up?"**

"**Well I thought I would let you know I'm heading to your house now. I should be there in about 45 minutes." **It didn't surprise Sasuke that Naruto knew his way to his place. Between Sakura and him working for the blonde's father, information probably wasn't that hard to ascertain.

"**Alright sounds good. I just got out of the shower so I just need to get dressed."**

"**Out of the shower you say? Sasuke you wouldn't happen to be talking to me naked now would you?" **Sasuke could feel the grin that was likely plastered on Naruto's face through the phone.

"**Wouldn't you like to know?"**

"**I would that's why I asked."**

"**I guess you'll never know 'cause I'm not answering." **Sasukeanswered as he pulled a pair of black boxer briefs on. He was feeling a little uncomfortable talking naked to Naruto after he just jacked off to an image him.

"**You're no fun, but I guess I'll let you go and get ready. I'll see you soon handsome."**

Naruto hung up before Sasuke could reply. With a grin plastered on his face he returned to his bathroom. After his grooming, Sasuke went to his closet. Picking out black slacks, a black belt with silver buckle, dark blue button up, and a silver tie he went about dressing. As Sasuke was slipping on his dress boots his door bell chimed announcing his date's arrival. Opening this door he was met with a blinding smile.

"**Hey there sexy. You ready to bounce?"**

"**With such charming words how could I resist? Just let me grab my jacket and keys."**

Naruto simply grinned and walked into the foyer. He glanced at the wall where a picture caught his eye. It was Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasuke was in his ACU's and beret. His hair was shaved down and he looked to be about 18 or 19. Naruto guessed this was before the raven deployed because Sakura didn't have an engagement ring on her finger yet. Sasuke turned the corner and saw Naruto staring at his picture so he cleared his throat to let his presence be known.

"**That picture was taken when Itachi and Sakura visited me in Germany. We deployed two months later to Afghanistan."**

"**You look good with short hair, but I like how it is now. Gives me something to pull on."**

"**What makes you think you're going to be pulling on my hair?"**

"**Call it good fore sight, but we can discuss that later. Right now we've got a party to get to."**

Sasuke closed and locked his door. While in the elevator he took time to get a good look at the blonde. He was dressed in black dress boots, black slacks with a black belt, and burnt orange button up left open to show his tanned skin. Much as Naruto had been thinking about grabbing onto his hair, Sasuke was thinking the same thing now. He wanted know if the blonde messy locks were as soft as they looked.

When the men exited the elevator they were met by a Black limo in the garage. The two men entered the limo sitting close together. Naruto leaned over to the mini bar and poured two glasses of champagne. Sasuke took one of the glasses from Naruto and took an appreciating sip.

"**So Naruto what else did you do besides go to school while you were in Suna?"**

"**I'm sure you know of Sabaku Incorporated?" **Sasuke nodded **"Well I was interning there as a negotiator in the International section. With the connections my father has I was able to seal a lot of deals for the Sabaku siblings. Mostly they were for genetic research. I got involved with that little maniac Gaara while we were still in uni though. After we graduated he took over the International section and shit went downhill from there."**

"**I remember Gaara. I went to high school with him at Otogakure Academy. The Sabaku's and Uchiha's did a lot of business up until a couple of years ago when they got involved with Sound Industries. We stopped all business because they were in violation of contract. I remember Itachi talking about it while I was in the still in the Army."**

"**You know I've been wondering, how did you end up in the Army?"**

"**Well every generation in my family has served in the Army since WWII. It initially was so that my family wasn't stuck in the internment camps, and became somewhat of a family tradition. Itachi would have been the one to serve but his eye sight kept him out when he applied for Officers school. By the time I was a senior in high school I decided to get away from my family and enlisted after graduation. Itachi and Sakura were the only ones I saw during my 5 years in."**

"**So what was your job while you were in?"**

"**I went in as Military Police. I had the opportunity to go to the Special Forces Selections after my first deployment so I did so. I spent the rest of my time in with them."**

"**That's pretty cool. Think you could teach me to be all stealthy?"**

"**I don't know. I prefer a little noise out of my partners." **

The feral smirk on the Uchiha's face was enough to make Naruto shiver in anticipation. He licked his lips as he leaned closer into Sasuke. He could feel the raven's breathing ghost his lips. Jerking slightly as a pale hand slid up his thigh Naruto leaned in closer. Their lips brushed gently against each other at first before Sasuke leaned in and deepened the kiss. The bite at his lower lip made him gasp and moan as a skilled tongue slid into his mouth. Sasuke was completely dominating the kiss and Naruto could do nothing more than moan and whimper as he crawled onto his lap. The pair had begun nipping at each others' necks and ears between kisses. At a particularly harsh bite to his ear lobe, Naruto ground his hips down into Sasuke's. Both let out a groan of appreciation before a sudden jerking of the car made the two break apart.

The passenger door slammed open and the two quickly were staring face to face with a red haired, blue eyed man smiling at them. The smile quickly fell as he saw the position and disheveled state the two were in.

"**Fuck! You guys just met each other today and you're already swallowing each other's tongues. I didn't know you were such a hussy Kit."**

"**Kyuubi I swear I'll break your fucking leg if you call me that again." **growled the blushing blonde.

"**Easy there Kit; you know it's all in good fun. I'm just really wondering what got into the stoic bastard their though. I don't think I've even seen him so much as take another glance at a person before."**

"**Shut it Kyuubi. Unless you want to deal with Guy's team when they get back that is."**Kyuubi's face fell into a look of horror as his eyes darted from Sasuke's to his baby cousin's.

"**You wouldn't dare stick me with that green jump suit wearing monstrosity. Tell him Naru, that guy's just creepy."**

"**You're on your own their Kyu. I have nothing to do with the security department." **Naruto was chuckling as he pushed Kyuubi out of the door and exited the limo. Sasuke just grinned manically at his VP before exiting the vehicle and stood next to date.

They stood before a large two story cabin. The music and laughter of guests filtered outside. Naruto smiled as he walked up the porch stairs with Sasuke at his side. The tall raven had the distinct stride of a soldier with his back straight, chin up, and shoulder's square. The man was not only radiating command but pure sex in Naruto's eyes. He couldn't help but ogle the man's firm ass as he strode forward to open the door for Naruto.

Once inside a load uproar commenced as people started giving their greetings to the two. Sasuke noticed there were quite a few people he knew from work in attendance. What caught his eye was a petite, dark drown haired female who looked a lot like Neji's cousin.

"**Hello Naruto, Sasuke." **Softly spoke the busty woman.

"**Hinata, it's good to see you again." **Stoically replied Sasuke as he hoped to the beings above that Nenji wasn't there.

"**Hinata oh my god it's so good to see you. I thought you said you were going to be in New York handling business this weekend." **

"**I was suppose to, but Tenten said she would go instead. She sends her regards, and says she'll be dragging you out clubbing when she returns."**

"**So what she means is she's dragging me out to the lezzy bar and getting me shit faced enough to hit on the drag kings again."**

"**Yes more than likely."** Giggled Hinata** "By the way Naruto I hope you don't mind that I brought Neji. He's been kind of depressed lately and I thought a night out would brighten him up."** Sasuke visually stiffened at the mention of Neji's. He was in no mood to deal with the man tonight. The last thing he needed was to deal with a drunk, emotionally psychotic, ex-lover and scare Naruto off.

"**Ah I really wished you would have let me know actually. He has caused Sasuke here a few troubles recently it seems. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to keep an eye on him."**As he looked down to the younger male he was met with and apologetic smile and his hand being grabbed by him. Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips as he gently tugged Naruto closer. No, he was not going to worry about Neji tonight. He was going to enjoy his time with Naruto.

"**I give my apologies Sasuke. I'll make sure to keep him under control. Oh and Naruto, Kiba is looking for you also." **Hinata gave them both a parting hug and headed off to find Neji before he saw Sasuke.

"**I'm guessing you already know of my past with Nenji, Naruto?" **Sasuke asked as the two headed through the den to the bar area.

"**Yeah, my resources told me he's quite the little stalker boy. I really would hate to have to whop for coming near my claim." **The two men had stopped at the bar and ordered two shots of Jack Daniel's and two jack and cokes.

"**Really now? It's good to hear I'm not the only one who doesn't like to share."**

"**You have no idea." **Replied Naruto as he threw back his shot. Sasuke licked his lips as a small dribble of whiskey ran down Naruto's lips to his chin. Without thinking he leaned in close and lapped the stream up before downing his own shot.

Naruto stood their wide eyed as the hot muscle ran up his chin to his lower lip. He wanted that tongue somewhere else lapping at him. Refraining from his lustful thoughts he took a deep gulp from his drink shying his eyes away from Sasuke's. Before he could get a word out though he was unceremoniously picked up in a bear hug from behind. While spurting out curses and flailing his feet he heard a deep chuckle from the man behind him.

"**Damn Naruto you're still light as a fuckin' feather!" **exclaimed the highly intoxicated Kiba as he sat him down.

"**Fuck you Kiba! Not everyone is a beefed up dog as you."**

"**Wha' eva man! But no seriously dude it's good to fuckin' see ya again!"**

"**It's good to see you too Kiba. How much have you had to drink though? I could light a fire from your fuckin mouth."**

"**Only two drinks but they were VooDoo Dew's."**

"**You don't have a liver do you Inuzuka?" **Sasuke chided in as he pressed himself against Naruto and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"**Boss? Is that really you all hugged up on Naru or am I really that fucked up?"**

"**Hn. Dumbass."**

"**Nope it's you alright. So yeah you see I'm on down time from the last job right now an' thas da only reason I'm drunk." **

"**I already know your team is on down time Inuzuka. Don't you think Kyuubi would have already handled you if you weren't?"**

Kiba gulped as he thought back to what happened to the last guy that got caught drunk on "Sapphire" duty or personal security for a Namikaze or Sasuke. Let's just say the man spent three months in the hospital and when he finally returned to work he was stuck cleaning weapons until further notice. That was two years ago.

"**Yeah I get ya boss."**

"**Well, take it easy Kiba. I'm gonna drag mister scary boss man to the dance floor."**

"**Good luck Uchiha." **

As Naruto lead Sasuke to the middle of the den where everyone was dancing, he couldn't help but sway his hips to the music. He loved dancing and wanted to see if the raven could keep up. Just as he was about to turn around he quickly found his back against a hard chiseled chest and a pair of pale hands gripping his hips. Naruto leaned back as Sasuke guided his hips against his own to the beat of the music. Placing his own hands on top of Sasuke's, Naruto ground his ass up and down the groin behind him before pop, lock, and dropping it.

Sasuke held his breath as he felt Naruto's ass grinding against him. He was already half hard as Naruto dropped down on him and came back up slowly. At this Sasuke slid a hand up taut cloth covered abs till it stopped on a chiseled chest. Now that he had Naruto's body flush against his Sasuke ground his rigid length up and down the firm ass. He could feel Naruto suck in a sharp breath as he buried his hands in black locks and gripping harshly. Sasuke leaned his head down to Naruto's ear, panting softly as his body temperature sky rocketed and his lust started consuming him.

'God daaamn' is all Naruto could think as he felt Sasuke's dick pressing up against him and the hot panty breaths on his ear and neck were making his dick twitch in excitement. Turning around in Sasuke's grasp, Naruto ground their clothed erections together as his arms wrapped around a pale neck. He leaned in and caught Sasuke's lips in a burning kiss. Teeth nipped at his lower lip and he opened up allowing that skillful tongue to claim his mouth again, and then suddenly it was gone as Naruto felt himself being pulled back wards.

"**You fucking little slut! Get your filthy hands off my Sasuke." **Naruto turned around and growled at the man who had grabbed him.

"**Neji what the fuck do you think you're doing? You come into my home and disrespect me in front of my guest." **Naruto grabbed the pale blue eyed man by his arm and tossed him over his back onto the ground as four people dressed in black suites surrounded the three. Neji was staring down the barrel of 4 pistols as Naruto began speaking again. **"Do you honestly think you can touch me like that and not face the consequences?" **

Sasuke looked down at Nenji with a sneer as he stepped up next to Naruto and spoke.

"**You know Neji I've been more then patient with your behavior because of our families history with each other, but this is the end of my fuse. You are not only messing with my personal life now but also my work. I might be here as Naruto's date but I am obligated to his safety first and foremost, and I WILL do anything to make sure I see to just that. Even if that means making a psycho bitch like you disappear."**

"**B-but Sasuke baby I still love you don't you see that? I can give you so much more than he can. He's nothing more than a bitch ass little cunt who can't escape daddy's shadow." **

At this Naruto sent a downward Superman punch that connected with the Hyuga's nose. A sickening cracking sound could be heard as blood spurted out in streams and down Neji's face. He clutched at his face in pain and rolling onto his side. Naruto stood up and delivered a swift kick to the man's gut before the security detail grabbed a limb each and hulled the moaning man outside.

Hinata rushed up to Naruto and Sasuke as soon as the security had moved out of the way.

"**Naruto, Sasuke I am so, so, so sorry about him! I tried to keep him away the best I could. I can't believe he did that. Are you alright? I'm so sorry Naruto!" **Hinata was talking fast and trying her best to assess the well being of both men. Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulders to calm the hyperventilating woman down.

"**It's ok Hinata. It's not your fault; Neji is at complete fault here. I should have had the security keep a better eye on him. Just get him to the hospital I think I might have shattered his nose."**

"**Oh lord Naruto, I'm still so sorry. I'll make this up to you both I swear. Have a good rest of the evening."**

As the two turned to the crowd that had gathered, Naruto scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and shrugged. Sasuke simply scowled as he placed a hand on Naruto's lower back and lead him the bar. Asking for a wet towel and two double shots of Patrón, he sat Naruto down in a lounge chair. Carefully Sasuke wiped the blood of Naruto's knuckles and took a look at the damage. It was nothing serious but would probably have some swelling and bruising later.

"**You know" **Naruto threw back his shot **"I'm a big boy and can lick my own wounds."**

"**Yes, I'm well aware of that dobe but I would rather have you licking something else."**

"**Teme." **Naruto grabbed the second shot glass and ran his tongue around the rim before throwing the burning liquid down his throat. His face was turning a bright shade of red as he watched Sasuke's eyes burn with need.

"**I hope you know your replacing that shot for me."**

"**Hmmm I've got a better idea. You're going to come upstairs with me to the study and were going to play a little game."**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He was wondering what exact type of game the foxy looking man wanted to play. With a quirk in his lips Sasuke rose and headed toward the stairs knowing Naruto was following behind him. Sasuke kept a watchful eye on Naruto as he opened a door at the end of the hallway. As they entered the room Sasuke noticed that it looked more like a man cave then a study. A moose head with a sombrero hung above the fire place, on the opposite wall a 50" plasma screen hung with game systems strewn about the floor. The desk was littered with papers and action figures, and the couch had a blanket and pillow shoved to a corner.

"**Go ahead and take a seat on the couch." **Sasuke sat down as he watched Naruto reach into the moose's mouth and grabbed a corn cob pipe and sack. **"If you don't smoke I have some whiskey, but after dealing with the princess I wanna get stoned. Oh and the game here is to get fucked up if you haven't noticed." **Sasuke chuckled slightly at the exasperated face the blonde had as he plopped down next to Sasuke and began loading the pipe.

"**I haven't smoked since I first got out of the Army, but I do believe you have something going here."**

Naruto winked at the raven as he lit up and inhaled the burning smoke. He held the smoke in for a moment then exhaled. Handing the pipe to Sasuke he watched as black eyes began to water over while he inhaled deeply. Sasuke began coughing out the smoke in large gasps. Naruto couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. Sasuke looked over at the laughing doubled over dobe and gave a glare that would make Satan cry. Whipping away the stray tears Naruto grabbed pipe and leaned in closer to Sasuke.

"**Guess I should have told you that was Maui Wowi. Look we'll do it this way: I'm gonna take my hit then shot gun it to you."**

"**Hn." **Was the monosyllabic answer as Sasuke watched Naruto take another hit.

Naruto felt the burn at the back of his throat as he ran his hands through dark locks and opened his mouth against Sasuke's own. He blew the smoke into Sasuke's mouth as he ran his tongue against the rigid roof of the raven's mouth. Retreating from the man's mouth, Naruto watched as Sasuke exhaled the smoke through his nostrils giving him a dragon like affect. It was a wicked sight as the black orbs lowered more and the broad body slid over his only slightly smaller one while the pot smoke circled their bodies.

Sasuke knew he was done. After tasting Naruto in his own mouth he wanted nothing more than to ravish the man. As he laid the blonde against the couch he ran his arms up the man's chest and began unbuttoning the orange button up. His lips attacked full plump ones as his fingers finally reached the tan skin. Naruto moaned as his pale digits tugged the dusty pink pierced nipples and teeth scraped at a rapidly beating vein on the thick tan neck. As Sasuke continued groping the cut chest and spiraled tattooed stomach, Naruto began unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up. Calloused digits ran up his chiseled abs as he sat up and shoved his shirt off exposing the intricate black flame tattoos that ran up his arms from the elbow and disappeared behind his back. Naruto pulled him back down by his tie that was still wrapped around his neck, and attacked his mouth with a feverish need. A long leg wrapped around his hips as he ground his clothed erection against the blondes. Both men let out a moan as the heated friction ran through their bodies.

With his hand still wrapped around Sasuke's tie Naruto fumbled with the belt that was keeping him from his prize. After the metal buckle released the leather, Naruto made quickly with unzipping the slacks and delving his hand through the boxer briefs. His cool hand made contact with the long thick pierced organ instantly. He felt his fingers and palm wet with pre-cum. Using that as a make shift lube he pumped Sasuke's dick like a butter churn twisting his hand with each upward tug. Flicking the curved barbell the low moans escaping the thin lips made his stomach twist and turn in need. Naruto wanted to taste Sasuke's dick and he wanted it now. Using his leg that was wrapped around the thin waist he rolled them both off the couch.

Sasuke let out an 'Oof' as his back hit the carpet and Naruto's body fell on top of his. He figured out what Naruto was up to before the blonde had time to move though. Rolling them again Sasuke leaned back on his haunches as he stripped the pants and boxers off the blue eyed man. He gazed down appreciably at the thick bobbing dick leaking pre-cum.

"**S-Sasuke…at the same time. I want to taste you too." **Moaned out Naruto's husky voice.

Sasuke removed his pants and boxers quicker then he could even comprehend. Mounting himself over Naruto's face he felt his dick become encompassed in the burning wet heat of that sinful mouth. He let out a load moan of appreciation as he lowered his body on top of the blondes. Slipping his tie of and grabbing a fist full of ass Sasuke took the angry red head into his mouth. Naruto was defiantly thicker then he thought. He could feel his jaw opening wider than normal as he took more and more of Naruto in with each bob of his head.

Naruto moaned around the dick shoved half way down his throat as Sasuke buried his nose in golden pubic hairs. A slurpy pop sounded as Sasuke's dick popped out of his mouth and he sucked on the barbell that ran through urethra. He could feel a large hand grasp his balls and roll them as a deep growl vibrated around his own dick. Naruto was near his orgasm, but wanted Sasuke to come with him. Feeling that his gag reflex was good as gone Naruto let Sasuke thrust all the way into his throat. As soon as he felt the barbell hit past the back of his throat he tasted the warm salty cum burst from Sasuke's dick and slide down his throat. Being the cum slut he privately was Naruto shot his load into Sasuke's own awaiting mouth.

Both men continued to suck and lap at each other until both members were soft and sensitive to even the air hitting them. Sasuke rolled off Naruto feeling completely euphoric and sated. He had never cum that hard from a blow job before. He twisted his body so that his face was besides Naruto's and began placing sloppy kisses on the man's neck. Naruto let a purring sound resonate from his throat as he turned into Sasuke and placed his own sloppy kisses on the pale jaw. Sasuke reached up to the couch and pulled down the blanket and pillow. Throwing the blanket over them both Naruto curled up to Sasuke's warm body and used the pale chest as his pillow. Naruto kissed the pectoral and mumbled a drowsy g'night as Sasuke wrapped an arm around him. Both men fell into a deep sleep as the party goers down stairs began to make their way home.


	3. Shooter on Third

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

FAC ships (Fast Attack Craft): small fast ship's used for offensive attacks. Equipped with surface-to-surface missiles and/or torpedoes.  
TOA: Time of Arrival

**CHAPTER THREE: Shooter on Third**

Kyuubi felt like shit. No, that was an understatement. He felt like someone took a sledge hammer and slammed it into his head. Slowly he opened his eyes to the retina burning beams of sunlight filtering through the window. Squinting and letting out a loud groan, Kyuubi stretched his body out as much as he could. Feeling something soft at his feet he reluctantly sat up in his bed. There lying at the end of the feet was a shirtless Kiba curled up in a ball looking more like a dog than ever before. Letting out a snicker, Kyuubi poked at the man with his bare feet. Kiba let out a low growl as he swatted aimlessly at the prodding object. Finding his friend in such a vulnerable state had Kyuubi plotting against the poor mutt. Walking slowly towards the closet, Kyuubi extracted his paintball gun and connected the CO2 tank then loaded the feeder. Aiming the gun at the jean covered ass, Kyuubi double tapped the trigger.

"**FUUUUCK! What the hell! Ugh my fucking ass!" **Outside deer scattered from the yard as Kiba's yells and curses sprouted from his lips. Kyuubi simple laughed himself to tears as the brown haired man grabbed at his rear end.

"**Boss or not I'm kicking your fucking ass Kyuubi! What the hell was that for anywase you fucking dick?"**

"**What do mean "what was that for?" you fucking came in and passed out at my feet last night Fido. I didn't know you were such an obedient pup."**

"**Fuck you Red. The last thing I even remember about last night was Naruto Superman punching that little shit Neji."**

"**Ah, yes Neji. We're going to have to handle him here soon. He's become an unwanted nuisance."**

"**Yeah yeah but enough talk of work. My head hurts and I want a shower. You better have some clothes for me too you jackass. Ruining my good jeans."**

Kiba made his way down the hall to the bathroom. His bladder was ready to exploded now that he was up and moving. In his hung over state he didn't bother checking to see if anyone was already inside. As opened the door he was met with a vision he would never forget. There his boss was in all his naked glory fucking his best friend's mouth ruthlessly in the shower. Said best friend was pumping his own engorged cock in time with the bob of his head. With wide eyes and mouth agape, Kiba walked backward and out the door before closing it. Staring at the door the full force of what he just saw hit him completely. Kiba made a sprint for Kyuubi's room busting through the door.

"**Holy fucking shit Kyu! My retinas burn! They BURN, I TELL YOU THEY BURN!!!"**

"**What the hell are you shouting about now you moron? You know you're not the only one with a fucking hangover."**

"**I'm yelling about walking in on my best friend, Your cousin, going down on our boss like his dick was a fucking ramen noodle."**

"**One: I don't wanna hear about my cousin giving anyone head. Two: How big was the bastard?" **Kyuubi waggled his eye brows suggestively.

"**You're a fruit, buu-ut let's just say 8 is greater than 6."**

"**Damn, Kit's ass is gonna be sore."**

"**So is his throat." **Kiba absent-mindedly rub at his own throat.

"**Want to get some food?"**

"**Yeah."**

The two made their way down stairs as muffled moans escaped the bathroom door.

After Sasuke and Naruto's hour of sucking each other off, they finally exited the now cold shower and made their way to Naruto's room. Sasuke was forced to wear a pair of Naruto's jeans as his own slacks had a nice big stain on them from the night before. As he pulled the denim up his long legs Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"**That's some work of art on your back S'uke. What's the Latin mean?"**

A snake wrapped around a K-BAR that pierced a skull was placed center on his back. 'De Oppresso Liber' emerged from the flames that rose over his shoulders, and written in Old English text.

"**It means 'To Liberate the Oppressed'. I had it done when I was in the Philippines."**

"**Nice. So what do you say to some breakfast? I'm pretty sure I could eat a horse right about now."**

"**I think someone's ahead of us already. I think I smell eggs."**

"**Mmm I smell it too, but that means Kyu's up too. I wonder if Kiba has already spread the word."**

As both men made their way into the kitchen loud conversation could clearly be heard. Kiba was waving his arms around the air as he told Kyuubi about his new work out plan. The red haired man looked bored as he stuffed his mouth with eggs and toast. Looking out his peripheral vision he noticed Sasuke nibbling on Naruto's ear while they served themselves food.

"**Hey! No hanky panky in the kitchen. I don't want to taste cum on all my food."**

"**Fuck you asshole! I didn't say shit to you when you had Shikamaru spread out on the table or when you had Tamari on the counter top or when you..."**

"**I get it you little shit. Now get in here so we can talk business."**

"**Don't you think it's a little early for business Kyu?"** drawled Sasuke as he took a bite into his eggs.

"**Let me guess you're not a morning person Sasuke?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Well whatever. I don't honestly care. I want to know both of your ideas on handling Neji. Hyuga Enterprise is a major contributor to our business, but Neji being a non-key role player, I think we should simply make him disappear. He's been causing more than just personal problems but also financial issues among our joint interests."**

"**I can understand your point Kyuubi, but if we make him disappear then we may face consequences with Hiashi. I think we should get him to move from the area forcibly, and lay low. I know for a fact that he has industrial interests of his own in Suna. If you and I 'persuade' him enough then it would be easy to get him to leave."**

"**Yes, but how would Hinata take it?"**

"**Leave that to me." **Piped in Naruto.

"**As much as I want to trust you in that area Naruto I am worried that her old infatuation with you might compromise the situation."**

"**That can also be used to my advantage Kyu. I know how to handle her. As tough as she might seem now in front of people she still is the same timid girl I knew back in Uni."**

"**If you're sure you can handle that aspect Naruto then I will leave it to you."**

"**As for the Neji aspect, Kyuubi, me and you will have to approach this situation with full force. He is not a person to be underestimated. Neji can be as ferocious as a lion while he is fighting for something he wants."**

Naruto growled at the statement. Not liking the fact that his new interest knew so much about the elder Hyuga.

"**Understood. The hard part will be convincing him of your total lack of interest in him though. You do have no interest in him don't you Uchiha?" **an intense glare appeared on Kyuubi's face as he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"**No, that man has not created a spark of interest from me since high school."**

"**Good." **Both Kyuubi and Naruto answered at the same time.

Sasuke simply grinned as he turned his head into Naruto's neck. In a low sensuous growl:

"**You know Naruto, your possessive side makes me want to suck that fat cock of yours dry again, but this time I think I'll drop my own load in your ass before I scoop it out and shove it in your cum loving mouth.**

Shivers raked through Naruto's body as he listened to Sasuke's dirty talk. His cock had started to swell and pulse. Kiba and Kyuubi just stared slack jawed; apparently hearing every word that had been "whispered" into his ear. A bright red hue ran down his cheeks to his neck. Shoving the grinning raven away from him Naruto began shoveling food in his mouth.

"**So… when do you want to execute this plan Sasuke?" ** Kyuubi said after shifting in his chair and adverting his gave to his coffee.

"**Well begin on Tuesday. It will give us time to go over specifics and make certain arrangements. Monday we are to meet with Guy and review his intel on the Chinese patrol ships. His findings are going to be the decisive factor for the future ports we use."**

"**That's right. Kakashi is overseeing that project is he not?"**

"**Yes, and I need to know if we're going to have to activate our FAC ships in that region." **

The "shop talk" between Sasuke and Kyuubi continued as the four finished their meals. After the dishes were cleaned and put away, Sasuke and Naruto retreated back to the bedroom.

"**What are plans for the rest of the day Sasuke?" **Naruto flopped down on the bed and began stroking his happy trail in slow strokes. Sasuke had his eyes glued to the man's abdomen. Licking his lips and raising his eyes to amused blue he spoke in a husked voice.

"**As much as I want to stay here and ravish your body I'm afraid I do have some work to attend to."**

"**Mmm, no bueno. I do suppose I should spend some time with my mother though."**

"**How about we have dinner on Monday? After I meet with Guy I'll need to also meet with your father, but I'll be free after then."**

"**That sounds good. We'll also be able to go over what is needed on my end for Neji's 'departure' also."**

Sasuke bent over Naruto's body and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"**I'll see you Monday then dobe."**

"**Yeah now get out of here before I decide you can't leave, and tie you to my bed."**

Sasuke simply smirked and made his way out of the cabin.

Sasuke had been staring at his computer screen for last 4 hours. The ashtray was beginning to overflow. The chain smoking brought on by mental and sexual frustrations as his mind kept bouncing from the excel spread sheets in front of him and his memories of Naruto swallowing his cock. Those blue eyes blazing into his own. Sasuke stood from his chair and stretched his stiff body. Deciding that maybe some fresh air would do him good, he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.

The freshly fallen snow gathered around the ends of Sasuke's jeans as he walked on the supposed sidewalk. Neon lights illuminated his path in the hopes of luring him into one of the many establishments. Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that he had entered the slums of down town Konoha. He had not entered this part of town since he was a teen looking for a good fight or to score a cheap sack. Just as he was about to turn around a black SUV came to a screeching halt beside him. Natural instinct took a hold of him as he drew his 9MM Berretta and took cover behind a pickup truck.

Bullets paraded around his location as the gunman opened fire. The bullets pierced through the metal like a knife to cheese as he crouched behind the front tire and engine block. The truck began to move forward and the gunshots ceased. Sasuke stood from his cover and opened fire on the vehicle. His aim impeccable as the driver's brain matter and blood coated the windshield; the vehicle swerved and plowed into an oncoming car. The passenger doors opened and two men stumbled out. Sasuke, quick to the draw, planted two bullets in each man's chest. Quick stepping his way forwards, he opened the front passenger door. Then man before him was sucking in air through gritted bloody teeth as his hands held tight to the barrel of his AK-47 that had pierced his gut. Sasuke sneered and grabbed the man's chin turning his head.

"**Who the fuck are you, and who the fuck sent you?" **The growl was eminent in his voice.

"**I-I'm just an errand boy. That's all, I swear man."**

"**Who sent you?"**

"**H-h-Hyuga."**

Sasuke felt his eyes widen in surprise. He knew Neji was unstable but this was pure insanity. Why would he send his men to take him out? Why would he even try to fuck up relations between his family and the Namikaze's? Hell why would he fuck up relations with the Uchiha's? Looking at the man's wound he knew he only had a few moments until the man bled out.

"**Do you know why?"**

"**N-n-n-no. I'm just an errand boy I t-told you. Argh! Shit, I'm gonna die ain't I? I dun wanna die. Please, God, don't let me die!" **the man's eyes began to glaze over as his hysteric cries filled Sasuke's ears.

"**Momma! Momma, please I want my momma." **It would never fail to clench something deep within him when people cried out in their last moments of life. He had seen the strongest willed of persons crack as they took their last breaths. This man was no different. The pleas became soft whimpers and finally the man stopped all together as his body went slack and blood drooled out of his mouth. Sasuke closed the man's eyelids and stepped away from the vehicle. Placing his pistol away, he withdrew his phone and dialed.

"**Hello Mr. Uchiha. What can I do for you?" **answered the operator's voice.

"**There's been an incident. I need a clean-up crew down at the corner of Sumter Ave and Sarutobi Dr."**

"**Do you medical?"**

"**No, but get them down here fast. I don't want Danzo's men to get here before you do."**

"**Understood Mr. Uchiha. Estimated TOA 10 minutes."**

Sasuke hung up, and quickly dialed another number.

"**Kakashi, I need you to pick me up at Sumter Ave and Sarutobi Dr."**

"**What's happened Sasuke? I just got a message saying the clean-up crew has been activated."**

"**Got shot at; shot back. Get down here now!" **Sasuke was losing his cool as the events began to catch up with him.

"**I'll be there in 5 minutes."**

Sasuke grabbed a cigarette out of his pack and lit up. Running a hand through his hair as he exhaled smoke his mind ran through all the possible locations of where Neji could be.

'The mansion? No, Hiashi is most likely furious with him. Work? No, all communication devices are digitally tapped by our hackers. Could he be at Desert Skies? No one would bother him there plus it gives him a cover story.'

As Sasuke came to a conclusion Kakashi's Mercedes pulled up beside him. He swiftly got inside and addresses Kakashi.

"**Last night at Naruto's party Neji caused a scene. Got his ass handed to him and threats from both Naruto and I. It seems it upset him more than I anticipated. He sent his cronies out after me, and as you can see it didn't end well."**

"**It seems the young Hyuga has finally gone off his rocker. Do you know his where abouts?"**

"**I can't be sure, but Desert Skies is sounding like the most likely spot for him right now. It would establish an alibi and gives him a place a safe haven. Fortunately for us the owner owes me a favor."**

Kakashi nodded and exited the highway. Passing a few major streets they finally pulled behind the club's exit. A large bouncer stood at the exit doors as the two approached. Sasuke pressed a $100 bill in the man's hand as they entered through the back door. They passed through the kitchen area and emerged besides the bar. Sasuke took the lead as he walked to the VIP area. Another bouncer stopped them as they neared the velvet ropes.

"**Name?"**

"**Uchiha."**

"**And you old man?"**

"**Old man?" **The scar over Kakashi's left eye crinkled up as he glared at the muscle bound meat head.

"**He is also an Uchiha and if you don't move this instant I'll let the "Old Man" lose on you and see what your opinion is of him then."**

The threat played well with the bouncer as his face blanched and he stepped aside. The VIP area was another club in its self. Leather couches and chairs littered the area as men and women in the highest fashion of clothes milled about. Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes scanned the area in search of their prey. Without warning a red haired man who looked to be of barely legal age approached the two.

"**To what do I owe the pleasure of Minato's finest men gracing my establishment?"**

"**Sasori I do believe it's time we settled your debt. Is or was Neji Hyuga here?"**

"**I see. Yes, he is here, but he is busy with my nephew Gaara at the moment. The two seem to be getting along quite nicely if there intimate gestures have anything to say. They're in the private room."**

"**Gaara's here you say?" **Kakashi's gaze turned to Sasuke as the two shared a knowing look.

"**Yes he is. Deidara tells me Naruto and he have split ways. I thought he was here to try and woe him back but it seems to be otherwise."**

This was not good. With Neji's actions, Gaara's presence, and the two ka-noodeling each other there was an apparent plot going on. Kakashi and Sasuke alone would not be enough man power to take retribution if both had their security teams present.

"**I see. Sasori I want you to keep an eye on the two. The minute they leave I want you to call me. The two have been interfering in our business and I cannot guarantee Deidara and your protection in the Fire Region if you choose to get in our way also." **Sasori nodded his head in acceptance.

"**You helped us escape the Wind Region and offered us sanctuary Sasuke. Our alliance is lies with you and Namikaze's rule."**

"**Very good. I'll be awaiting your call."**

The men bowed in respect and turned to leave. Kakashi addressed Sasuke on the situation as they pulled onto the road.

"**This is not good Sasuke. If those two are working together then we have a much bigger problem on our hands. Naruto didn't leave Gaara because he was cheating on him; he had known that for a couple of years now. He left because Orochimaru and Gaara have created an alliance power. The two are working on over taking Minato's territory and your family's company. Gaara believed if he had Naruto under his control Minato would give into his demands. As it seems now he was trying the same tactic with Neji over you, but deemed it a failure and now wants you executed"**

"**That means he's going to try the same with Naruto. Where is he now?"**

"**Kyuubi and he are at the estate, so they are safe for now. I'll call Obito and have him head over to keep an eye on things. You call Itachi and get him and Sakura there." **Sasuke wasted no time as he dialed Itachi's personal cell.

"**Sasuke you do know its midnight?"**

"**Yes I do. I need you and Sakura to pack up some clothes and head to the Namikaze estate. A situation has arisen. You might want to call Kisame and let him know you won't be in the office tomorrow."**

"**Right. We'll head over immediately." **

"**Ok so correct me if I'm wrong. Gaara, Neji, and Orochimaru are all working together now. Neji placed a hit out on Sasuke. Sasuke killed his men and we have Itachi and Sakura here in the visitor's quarters."**

Minato was pacing his office as Obito explained the situation at hand. Dark bags hung under dulled cobalt blue eyes. 3 A.M. hadn't looked good on the mob boss since he was in his 30's.

"**That's correct. Kakashi and Sasuke should be here soon to give the more accurate details."**

"**I want Naruto here when we go over the specifics. He will know the most about Gaara's recent activities."**

"**I'll go wake him now."**

Obito exited the office and headed for Naruto's room. He was halfway up to the second floor when the entrance doors opened. Giving them a once over for injuries he noticed Sasuke looked like a wreck. His opened coat revealed his crumpled and dirty dress shirt, and his hair seemed to curl and spike at all the wrong ends. Giving a sigh Obito descended the stairs to the tired men.

"**You know the last time I saw you looking this bad Sasuke, you just had you ass handed to you by Itachi."**

"**Shut it Obito. The only reason he won was because I was drunk off my ass."**

"**So was he. But either way you look like shit. Why don't you go wake Naruto up and see if he has a clean shirt for you. His room is the 3****rd**** door on the left."**

"**Hn. Meet in the office afterwards?"**

"**Yes, and no molesting each other before. Minato looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel in his temple."**

The moon light lit Naruto's bed as Sasuke entered. The blonde was sprawled out with one leg hanging off the bed as soft mumbles escaped his lips. With a smirk placed firmly on his lips, Sasuke lightly ran his hand up the bare tanned chest and neck until it became entangled in soft blonde locks. As his fingers gripped the locks, Naruto let out a groan and fisted Sasuke's shirt bringing him down to soft wet lips. Sasuke sucked and nipped at the bottom lip as tanned hands found purchase in his own dark hair. When they finally parted Sasuke had repositioned himself between Naruto's bent knees.

"**You always molest people who come to wake you up."**

"**Mmm no, just the sexy ones. Why are you here again?" **Naruto's voice was rough as he mumbled sleepily into Sasuke's neck.

"**Hn. Get up we have business downstairs."**

"**Gree-at… let me get dressed."**

"**Let me borrow a shirt. I seem to have gotten blood and dirt all over this one."**

"**What the hell do you mean blood?" **Naruto said while pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"**I'll let you know when we get to the office." **

"**Why don't you tell me now so I can go back to bed? I was having a nice dream about ramen and your dick."**

Sasuke raised an eye brow at mixture of the two and grabbed a dark grey button up from the closet. As he unbuttoned his top and slipped it off he noticed Naruto's gaze drift down his torso and rest where his happy trail ended. With a smirk Sasuke slipped the tight fitting button up on and made his way to the door.

After Naruto's hazy brain realized he was standing alone he quickly made his way out his room and down the stairs. As he entered his father's office he automatically noticed the grimace on his father's face. 'Great this really is going to be a shitty night.'

"**Take a seat Naruto. All right Sasuke explain what happened tonight." **Kyuubi stated as he secured the door.

"**I went out for a walk around 9pm. I didn't notice anyone following me but honestly I wasn't paying much attention either. I walked until I was down at ****Sumter Ave and Sarutobi Dr. A black SUV pulled up and the passengers opened fire on me. I took cover behind a pick up then returned fire as they began to drive off. My first shoot took out the driver where he swerved and hit an oncoming car. The rear passengers exited the vehicle where I shot both twice in the chest. When I got to the front passenger door the individual had the barrel of his rifle pierced through his stomach. I questioned him on who sent him and why. The only answer I got before he passed was that Neji sent him. I called up the cleanup crew and Kakashi. Kakashi and I went to Sasori's club in search of Neji. He informed us that Gaara and Neji were meeting with each other and seemed to be romantically linked. Sasori said he would relay any information he gained to us, and informed me the two left together to Gaara's hotel room."**

Naruto was the first to speak out.

"**If Gaara's here then that means Orochimaru will be settling in soon. The two have been working on a financial project to buy out major real estate in the ship yards and downtown. I know we own most of the reality in both areas but they will end up causing major problems if they break into the arms market with us. Financially we are up and have orders filled for the next 6 months, but with Orochimaru's influence in politics we might be dealing with Danzo a lot more."**

"**Why do you say that Naruto?" **Kakashi asked as he poured the six of them a glass of scotch.

"**Look at this way. Orochimaru moves into our neighborhood then goes complaining about disturbances to his own business. With too many complaints Danzo's boys will start snooping around more. I know we can afford to pay most of them off but there are still ones that follow Danzo blindly into any fire fight."**

"**Naruto's right." **Sasuke sipped leisurely on his drink **"Danzo's boys have already been trying their damndest to hook my men on illegal weapons charges and assault and battery charges every chance they get."**

"**Gaara's company is also looking into buying share's into Uchiha Inc. Obito, You still have standing control over the company board members correct?"**

"**Yes and no, it's divided between Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, and me. We make up the majority of share holders but Hiashi and Hinata also share holds in the company. Our problem is going to be if one or both of them decides to split their shares with Gaara and Orochimaru."**

"**This is what we are going to do." **All eyes were on him as Minato's voiced boomed over them. **"Kakashi, Obito I want you to pay a visit to our dear friend Orochimaru. Remind him of the consequences for coming back to my city. Sasuke and Naruto, I want you two to gather all the intelligence you can on Gaara and Neji. I also want a security team with you both anytime you leave the premises. Kyuubi have your team round up as many of the Hyuga's street teams as you can. We can't have them scurrying about like cockroaches right now. If they enter anywhere near the docks or downtown buildings have them taken care of."**

Each of the men nodded their heads as their tasks were given out.

"**Now everyone get some sleep. Breakfast will be served at 8am." **Naruto and Sasuke stood to exit after Kakashi and Obito before Kyuubi stopped them at the door.** "Take a seat boys."**

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion before taking a seat on the couch beside the office desk.

"**Look boys, Kyuubi has informed me of your growing relationship and I want to make one thing clear now. Sasuke you WILL keep my boy safe, and Naruto you WILL not do anything rash. If a situation gets to out of hand I want you both out of there fast. Kyuubi will assist you in protection when he can, but because of the severity of this issue I'm afraid he will be needed on the streets more right now. Do both of you understand?"**

Minato's face held the look of the over protective father he was. His gaze also held the severe consequences to come if either disobeys his word. The two nodded and simultaneously answered **"Yes sir." **before being waved out of the office. Kyuubi poured another glass of scotch for Minato and handed it to the tired man.

"**Sasuke will take care of him."**

"**I know Sasuke will take care of him. I'm more worried about what Naruto will do. He jumps the gun to soon most of the time. I just hope Sasuke can handle him."**

Kyuubi simply snorted and downed the rest of his drink.

'Good luck Uchiha. You'll need all of it you can get with the Kit."


	4. Every Thug Needs a Lady

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear

.45ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol)  
Magazine- Holds the rounds for a pistol/rifle  
7.62mm- Round mostly used in military Squad Automatic Weapons (SAW)  
Flat Cap- Paper Boy hat

**Ch. Four: Every Thug Needs a Lady**

The normally dark street was illuminated with blue and red flashing lights. Yellow tape sectioned off the crime scene as Detective Sai stepped out of his black sedan. The lithe man stepped over the yellow boundary and strode over to the Patrol Supervisor. With a masked smile placed over his lips he addressed the man.

"**What's the situation here Sergeant?"**

"**Ah Detective Sai! You know sneaking up on me is going to get you punched some day?" **The Sergeant stated as he bit down harder on his tooth pick.

"**My apologies Sergeant Shiranui. The last thing I would want is for you to choke on that tooth pick of yours." **The smile Sai wore made his eyes scrunch up as he addressed the taller man.

Genma couldn't stand Sai. The creepy smile he always wore and total disregard for appropriate conversational behavior had always put him at unease. He was also Danzo's shadow which meant that any information he gathered would go straight to the Police Chief before anyone could change it, and in this situation it was the last thing Genma wanted. The cleanup crew had only left minutes before. So with a sigh he relented against his better judgment and briefed the detective.

"**Four dead, three with gunshot wounds, and one with an impaled rifle through the abdomen. It looks like it was a drive by gone bad. The pickup truck down here has multiple gunshots through it. The shell casings surrounding both areas vary from .45ACP to 7.62mm. Weapons found in the vehicle were four Uzis and two AK-47's. The car the SUV crashed into was stolen and the driver took off before anyone arrived. Everything has been marked and photographed, so my job is done for now and the rest is up to you." **Genma gave the detective a mock salute and walked over to his partner Raido who was writing up a report.

"**Raido, I need you to text Kyuubi and give him the updates. Be sure to tell him the rat's here too."**

"**Ro-ger. This shift isn't going to end well tonight is it?"**

"**No, I suspect not. We'll need to watch what we say from here on out. Those douches were Neji's errand boys, so you know what that means."**

"**Yeah both our bosses are pissed and that means no time for sex."**

"**Don't worry there's always time for sex. You'll get your milk tonight Kitten."**

Raido simply huffed as he walked past a grinning Genma. He appreciated his lover's perverted attempt at cheering him up, but they both knew better. The paper work and questioning was going to last well past their shift and then they would have to meet up with Kyuubi. What a way to begin the week.

Naruto stared at Sasuke from the bed as he exited the bathroom. The older male had a pair of red boxer briefs on as he finished drying his hair with a towel. Sleepy blue eyes fluttered in their attempt to stay open as Sasuke crawled under the covers next to him. Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's hair as he let out a deep breath of air. The gentle massaging from the fingers allowed Naruto's body to finally give up on its attempts to stay awake. He curled up his body and slipped into the dream world abyss.

Warm, that was the first thought Naruto had as his eyes opened to the blurry world before him. As his eye sight cleared he noticed that he was lying on Sasuke's chest with one arm wrapped around the man's torso and the other buried in ebony locks. Sasuke himself had one arm across his back and the other thrown over his eyes. Naruto nuzzled his chest before slipping out of the raven's embrace and getting out of bed. He went to his restroom and relieved himself before brushing his teeth. As he exited the bathroom he was met with messy haired Sasuke. Naruto leaned in to kiss the raven but met the rough texture of Sasuke's palm. He looked at the half awake man as mumbled words left Sasuke's mouth.

"**Morn' breath. I'mn brush teef." **Sasuke lowered his hand and entered the bathroom closing the door on Naruto's butt.

'Aw he's so cute when he's not awake.'

Naruto let a toothy smile cross his lips as he set about getting dressed. He slipped on a pair of stone washed blue jeans with studded black belt, his black and orange DC thermal, and a billed black beanie. Just as he was zipping up his boots, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom looking much more awake then before.

"**Please tell me you have other colors besides orange for me to wear."**

"**I should make you wear orange just for saying that." **Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out.

"**I think I'll just pick out my own clothes." **Replied Sasuke as nipped slightly at the end of Naruto's tongue.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto sucked on his tongue and glared pointedly at him. After searching Naruto's closet he finally found a shirt that wouldn't cling so tightly to him as the button up did the night before. Thankfully they wore the same size in pants he thought as he put on a pair of dark blue jeans to go with the red button up and black silk vest he had found. As he exited the closet he picked up his dirty jeans. Slipping the belt out of the loops Sasuke lazily put it on as Naruto sat at his computer desk loading the magazines of both their pistols.

"**You know how to use one of those dobe?"**

"**I know how to work my pistol quit well. You want me to squeeze off a few for you?" **Naruto waggled his eye brows suggestively as his loaded the magazine in his .45 and holstered it in his shoulder harness.

"**Maybe later."** Sasuke's sly grin promised Naruto that later would definitely happen. **"We're going to the tech department first. They're going to have all our present information on Gaara and Neji."**

"**Here" **Naruto handed the berretta to Sasuke as he fixed the collar of his shirt around the open vest **"After were done there, we should head to my friend Pain's place. He's been keeping tabs on Gaara's cronies for the past couple of years for me. He might know why he's here now." **He kissed Sasuke as he finished going over the man's clothes.

"**Sounds good. Hey do you have a flat cap or something? My hair's not co-operating with me today." **Sasuke's eyelid twitched as his eyes strayed upward to the lazy half curls that had formed around his head.

"**Psht, HAHAH! That is the gayest thing I think I've heard you say." **Naruto jumped out of the way of Sasuke's fist as he opened a drawer and extracted a black wool flat cap and tossed it to the glaring man before him.

Sasuke slipped the hat on and finally placed his pistol in the back of his jeans. The two headed down stairs and were met in the foyer by Kyuubi and Obito. The two were talking quietly as the pair arrived next to them. Obito pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes scrunched up in frustration. Sasuke crossed his arms over chest as he eyed his uncle. Naruto simply turned to Kyuubi with a questioning look on his face. Obito sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"**You know how that relative of ours that decided to go and work for the police force after you left for the Army Sasuke?" **

"**Yeah, what about him?"**

"**Well it seems he has become one of Danzo's main puppets. He's the detective heading up the shooting last night. Genma and Raido just left with all the details. The "Cleaners" did their job but they planted blood and finger prints that belong to someone that is currently up-state for a bank heist, so Sai is turning to our records in search of a link."**

"**You're fucking kidding me? So that little bastard is going to be snooping around more. That's the last fucking thing I need right now."**

"**Listen Sasuke, If Sai approaches you try not to fight him again and say nothing related to the business or Uchiha Inc."**

"**Fight him? Why would you fight him?" **Naruto's head had tilted to the side slightly as an annoyed expression crossed his face for not having all the information.

"**Sai is the result of my father's affair with a high class call girl while my mother was pregnant. He's four months younger than me, and a total pain in my ass. He's half the reason my men are getting brought up on charges. The little shit had the nerve to smile at me then say "You can thank our father for this" before arresting my body guard Jugo on attempted manslaughter charges." **

"**So we're facing a vindictive relative who just happens be one of Danzo's sheep. Great just fucking great. How many more people wanna jump on the "Fuck over the Namikaze's Train? Does my father know the situation?" **Naruto's lips snarled as his mini tantrum ended and addressed his father's knowledge.

"**Yes, he knows. He says to go ahead with your tasks but to keep away from the Uchiha estate along with Sasuke's condo. Anko's team has gone to retrieve your belongings Sasuke. Itachi and Sakura will be staying here for a while as well. Tsunade has signed Sakura off on a "vacation" and Kisame has been ordered to say the same on Itachi's behalf at the company."**

"**I understand. If that's all the new information we'll be on our way."**

Sasuke and Naruto took their coats from the doorman as they exited the mansion. A mini convoy of three all black Suburban's awaited them as the cold wind hit their faces. They climbed into the rear passenger doors of the middle Suburban. The convoy took off and exited the compounds gates.

Naruto stared out the window as Sasuke checked his e-mails on his phone. The drive was kept in a subdued silence as the two men went over information in their heads. Things were starting to get out of hand with so many forces attacking at the same time. Orochimaru's pact with Gaara was going to cause a splitting of loyalties. Many of the current business heads of various companies would stay, but the main effect would come from the younger company heads. The lust for money and power was always strong with those that thought they could handle it. If Gaara and Orochimaru promised them positions as leaders they would be quick to pledge their allegiance. Long forgetting that the Namikaze's were the reason there businesses had come up and about quickly.

'This shit is getting out of hand. The last thing we need is an all out war between the regions.' Naruto began to squirm in his seat as his mind played over different outcomes of the situation. He looked over to Sasuke in hopes of some sort of conversation to settle his mind if only for a moment.

Sasuke was busy squinting at his cell phone as he looked over his e-mails. 'Damn the day I give in and finally go to the optometrist. I mean I only have trouble seeing small words up close nothing much. Yeah, who needs glasses for that?'

Sasuke's denial that he needed glasses was abruptly interrupted as Naruto poked his temple.

"**You know your temple pulsates when you get irritated? It like bounces up and down. Kind of like a trampoline."**

"**You… you are a very random you know that?" **Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he eyed the smiling blonde.

"**Yes I do know that. It's called ADHD. I also know that I'm bored. How much longer until we get to the office?"**

"**We should be there in about 5 minutes as long as traffics not too bad."**

"**You know we should have eaten breakfast. I'm starving."**

"**I could have used some coffee." **Agreed Sasuke.

"**Hey boss?" **The driver addressed Naruto.

"**What's up Konohamaru?"**

"**While you are Mr. Uchiha are at the office I can go to Ichiraku's and get ya'll some ramen."**

"**That would be awesome. You know exactly how to please my stomach kiddo."** Naruto's eyes were glimmering as he bounced around in his seat.

"**Hey! I'm not a kid anymore ya know!"**

"**Until you can grow something other than that peach fuzz you call a beard then you're still a kid."**

"**It's not my fault I don't have a hearty beard like Asuma or grandpa." **Konohamaru continued to grumble as the convoy came to a halt at the front of Sharingan Eyes' building.

Naruto and Sasuke exited the vehicle as a team of 6 men dressed in suits made a 360 degree perimeter around the two. As the group came upon the security check point, people moved out of the way giving greetings to Sasuke as they moved straight through the metal detectors, guards, and K-9 unit. A 30' indoor waterfall on the south wall rushed as people in suits, skirts, and uniforms milled about the lobby. As the entourage made its way to the elevator Sasuke pulled out an ID card from his wallet. At the elevator doors Sasuke entered the card in a slot while simultaneously placing his hand on the scanner on the wall. The elevator doors opened and welcomed Mr. Uchiha to the building. Sasuke said aloud that he wanted the Technical Department Offices and the elevator began moving upwards. The doors opened on the 38th floor.

The Tech Office area at first glanced looked like any other tech area. Small work areas were set up with computers and random personal items. Sasuke led the group to the back where a double set of doors were located. A 'Warning Hazardous Material' sign hung on both doors. Sasuke slid one of the signs upwards revealing a retinal scanner and hand scanner. After having his retina and right hand scanned, the doors parted open. Only Naruto and Sasuke entered as the guards took post around the doors and office area.

Naruto's mouth started to water as he smelled barbeque upon entering the high tech surveillance area. The area was lit by dozens of computer screens and one huge monitor that had multiple screen shots pulled up on it. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrist and led him up a small set of stairs that led to the Observation room. Inside the source of the delicious smell was revealed as a tall husky man chomped down on a sandwich and gave a half hearted wave toward the two. Another man was seated next to the husky guy. He had his head rested between his crossed arms on the desk. Sasuke cleared his throat in hopes of waking the other man with no such luck. A little manic grin spread on Sasuke's lips as he walked over tipped the chair back, making the sleeping man startle and fall backwards onto the ground. Naruto and the husky man just laughed as the brunette on the floor grumbled and glared at the ceiling. Sasuke put a hand out to help the other man up.

"**You are a troublesome boss-man you know that Sasuke?"**

"**And you're a lazy ass employee who sleeps too much Shikamaru."**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. You would be lost without me and you know it. Choji can you get me a Monster?" ** Shikamaru drawled out as he stretched and picked up his chair. Sasuke simply snorted at the accusation and sat on the loveseat with Naruto, located on the far wall.

"**Hey Choji bring me one too.**" Yelled out Sasuke as he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He really wasn't a morning person.

"**It's good to see you again Naruto."**

"**You too Shika. How have you been?"**

"**I've been doing well. Mostly locked up here with Choji working but I get out every once in a while for some good cloud watching."**

"**That and getting stoned out of your mind." **Piped in Choji as he handed Sasuke and Shikamaru their energy drinks.

"**Like your one to talk Choji. The first day I was back from Suna you came over, smoked half my weed, and then raided the fridge at the cabin." **Naruto said offhandedly as he eyeballed the sandwich in Choji's hand.

"**Oh yeah that's right. But I totally hooked you up on the new Call of Duty. That shit doesn't even come out for another month." **

"**Dude I know. After all this bull shit is over were going to have to set up a tournament."**

"**Speaking of which, what can we do for you guys today?" **Shika asked as he interrupted Choji and Naruto before they became animated in their talk of video games.

"**We need all the information that we have on Gaara Sabaku and Neji Hyuga from the past 72 hours. Every tapped call, text message, e-mail, bank transaction, and surveillance of them on any of our properties needs to be overviewed. We need to know what they are planning next. I want you guys to be on the lookout for new addresses added to their assets, Orochimaru's name, and anything that may seem suspicious." **Demanded Sasuke as he gulped down half his energy drink.

"**That won't be hard at all. I have all of Neji's files compiled into one data base after the stalking incident started up again, and Choji has all of the Sabaku siblings' information set up on one of his own. We might even have some stuff on Orochimaru but we'll have to search a little more for that."**

"**That's excellent to hear. How long do you think it will take you to gather it all together?"**

"**Maybe 30 minutes to an hour for Sabaku and Hyuga. Orochimaru we can work on while you two go over their information."**

"**Alright then let's get to it. Naruto and I are going to my office to grab some food and will be back down around 1100."**

"**See ya guys in a while then."**

Naruto and Sasuke exited the Tech Area and headed toward the elevators with body guards in close tow. Performing the same routine as earlier in the elevator they were taken up to the 80th floor where Sasuke and Kyuubi's offices were located. When they exited the elevator they were met with a grinning Konohamaru who was carrying 4 large carry out soup containers. Naruto's smiled excitedly as his stomach rumbled and mouth began salivating.

"**OhmygodramenI'!" **Naruto hastily snatched two of the containers from Konohamaru and plopped down on the floor sitting Indian style. Sasuke shook his look of surprise off his face as he walked over and flicked Naruto's ear. The blonde looked upward at the tight lipped raven and growled around noodles that were half hanging out of his mouth. Sasuke pointed his index finger at the younger man and chastised him like an over grown five year old.

"**Naruto we do not eat on the floor in the middle of the hallway in my building. Get up and follow me. Don't make a mess either or you'll be the one cleaning it up."**

Naruto gave a "manly" pout and placed the lid back on his noodles before standing up and following Sasuke towards his office. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde carefully set up a place to eat at the coffee table located at his sitting area of the office. He then walked over to the mini fridge at the bar area and pulled out a plastic container containing a half eaten tomato and tuna sub along with another Monster. Taking a seat across from Naruto he dug into his own food.

Naruto went back to his devouring of ramen as soon as he could. Broth was splashed across his face and shirt as he slurped the noodles. He was already half way through his third bowl before he looked up at Sasuke who was eating a sub. Swallowing his food he addressed raven.

"**Hey Sasuke you know one of these is yours right?"**

"**Yes, but I'm not a huge fan of ramen. All the sodium actually messes with my acid reflux if I don't take my pills before."**

"**That's like blasphemy and torture. Oh you poor soul. You can't enjoy the greatness that is ramen and it has caused you to shun it."**

"**You are very obsessed with ramen aren't you?" **Sasuke chuckled at the seriousness of Naruto's face while speaking of his precious ramen. **"Don't worry about it Naruto. Just enjoy the ramen."**

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and nodded in agreement. Blue eyes flicked up to the man before them as Sasuke leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes again. A large pale hand tossed the hat off his head and ran through ebony locks pushing the bangs out of Sasuke's face. With his attention settled on the handsome features of Sasuke's face, Naruto didn't notice that he had missed his mouth completely and dropped noodles down the front of shirt. Naruto gave a startled yelp as the hot broth hit his chest. Sasuke's eyes shot open immediately and watched as Naruto picked the noodles off his shirt frowning at ruining his shirt and wasted ramen.

"**I can't take you anywhere can I dobe?"**

"**Oh shut it dick head. It's your fault this happened anyways."**

"**How is it my fault? I'm pretty sure I had my eyes closed and was trying to get a quick nap in when you did this?"**

"**It's your fault cause you were looking all sexy with your mouth parted open and your hand pushing your hair up out of your face with your eyes closed."**

"**Were you having dirty thoughts Naruto? Did you want to come over here straddle my lap and bite on my lips like the other night? Or did you want me to lay you on your back and grind my long hard dick against that fat cock of yours again?" **

Naruto's face and neck turned a deep shade of red as his cock swelled and pulsated in his pants. Sasuke's eyes seemed to burn black flames that entranced Naruto. He watched intently as Sasuke circled in on him and stopped with his crotch right in front of his face. Still staring Sasuke in the eyes, Naruto's own expression became wild with lust and he grabbed onto Sasuke's ass and nuzzled the straining erection. Sasuke let out a moan as he pushed his hips forward for more friction on Naruto's face as he tossed the black beanie across the room. Long, thick, pale fingers buried into blonde locks as Naruto mouthed his dick through the denim. Tan hands let go of their purchase on Sasuke's ass removed his pistol and quickly made haste with the raven's belt. Once the belt and top button had been effectively popped off, teeth and tongue slowly pulled the zipper down. Sasuke's breath hitched as warm wet air glided through his boxers and across his cock.

Bright blue eyes stared up at him as he felt his jeans and boxer briefs get pulled down to his ankles. As soon as the cool air hit his sensitive flesh it was covered up by the burning hot wetness that was Naruto's mouth. A deep moan escaped through Sasuke's lips as Naruto pulled back and let his tongue run flat against the thick under vein. When only the head of his engorged dick was left in the heavenly mouth, Naruto flicked at his piercing before trying to suck his testicles through the tiny hole.

"**Oooh holy fuckin' shit….ugh that's right baby suck my cock… mhn, take it down your throat. I want to feel my balls rub against your chin."**

Naruto did as he was asked after relaxing his throat with a few bobs of his head. He could feel the soft sacks of Sasuke's balls rest against his stubbley chin as his eyes watered and he struggled for breath. He let the raven thrust into his mouth a few times before he backed off the dick completely. Sasuke looked at him in confusion as his hips still thrust forward but caught on as he watched Naruto take his shoulder holster and shirt off. Following suit Sasuke began unbuttoning his shirt at the top while Naruto worked his way from the bottom. Naruto stood and pushed the shirt and vest off the broad pale shoulders while sharp teeth scrapped across his neck and Adams apple.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed the man roughly. Sasuke sucked the plump bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. His hands hooked into Naruto's jeans and boxers pushing them down without bothering to undo anything. He pressed his body against Naruto's and the two of them moaned aloud as their dicks rubbed against each other. Sasuke pushed the younger male down onto the couch. Both men kicked off their shoe's and pants before Sasuke found himself swallowing the fat tan cock as his hair was pulled and tugged. Naruto's feet were wrapped around his neck as he bobbed his head up and down tasting the pre-cum mix with saliva. A wet pop was heard as he released the cock and sat up straight. He turned around to his coffee table and extracted a small bottle of lube from the draw.

Naruto was panting harshly as he watched Sasuke lube his fingers and then the blonde's dick. A pale hand pumped long and slow as he felt the first finger press knuckle deep into his tight hole. He let out a groan of pleasure and frustration as he pushed down on the finger. He felt it circling his walls stretching the tight muscles. Naruto pulled on his nipple rings as the second finger penetrated him. Sasuke had kept his pumping of the fat cock at the same pace of his scissoring fingers as they quickened pace. Naruto didn't know whether to push down or up as his most sensitive parts were abused. When the third finger finally pushed into him he cried out in a half howl and whimper as his prostate was brushed. The burning white electric stars passed through his eye sight as Sasuke continued to ram his fingers deep into him; pressing harshly on his prostate each time. Just as he thought he was going to cum the fingers pulled out and the hand that had been expertly pumping his dick left. Lifting half mast electric blues he was met with Sasuke's own smoldering black and felt the air leave him as the long thick dick of Sasuke's pressed through his tight ring of muscles.

"**Fuck you're so hot and tight Naru." **Sasuke said as his let Naruto get used to his size.

"**Jesus, Mary, and Mother Fucking Joseph! Fuck…j-just move damn it." **Answered the blonde breathlessly as he grabbed onto the back of the couch and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke pulled back almost all the way then slammed back deep into the hot cavern. Naruto let out a soft mewl and grabbed his legs pulling them up and out to allow Sasuke more room to work with. He honestly didn't care how slutty he looked at the moment so long as Sasuke continued to slam into him.

And Slammed he did. The couch creaked and groaned as Sasuke grabbed onto the top with one hand and squeezed as his balls slapped against the sweaty lubed flesh of Naruto's raised ass. The blonde had begun meeting his thrusts while pumping his own cock and thrashed his head side to side. Incomprehensible swears left Naruto's mouth before Sasuke covered the plump pink lips. The two tasted the insides of each other's mouths before biting and licking at every inch of neck, ear, jaw, and chin.

Naruto could have sworn he was facing Sasuke just a moment ago as he soon found his hands on top of the couch holding tight as he was pounded from behind. He felt sharp bites across his back and neck. His own dick was rubbing against the couch as he clenched around the big organ penetrating him over and over again. Naruto felt burning stars press through his eyes again as Sasuke's piercing rub hard against his prostate. With a chocked sob all he could get out was **"THERE!" **

Sasuke understanding what the blonde meant continued his angle of thrusts. Naruto was now half way hanging off the top of the couch as he pumped his dick and met every rough hard thrust Sasuke threw at him. They could both feel their climaxes pulling as their balls and stomach's tightened. Naruto was the first to cum screaming out a garbled version of Sasuke's name. His jizz coated over his hand, stomach, and the cushions in thick globs. Sasuke at that point pulled Naruto's hips down with a violent bruising force and bit onto the back of the thick tan neck. He had a metallic taste as he spammed and dropped his whole load into Naruto's awaiting ass.

Sasuke pulled out carefully from Naruto as the worn out blonde just slumped over the couch. Thick white streams of cum began to flow out of the abused hole and Sasuke just couldn't help himself. Dipping two fingers in, he pulled out a glob of his own cum before laying atop Naruto's body. He nipped lightly on his ear before whispering into it.

"**I told you I was going to scoop my cum out of your ass and shove it down your slutty mouth. Now open wide Na-ru-to."**

Naruto moaned softly as he opened his mouth and took the fingers around his tongue. He sucked the digits hard before licking each one over again, so as not to miss a single drop of his salty treat. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach and squeezed the younger male before he stood them booth up and led them to his personal shower.

They crammed themselves into the small shower room and washed their bodies free of sweat and cum. The water poured continuously on them as they lazily nipped and sucked at each other's skin. When they both deemed themselves clean they exited the shower and dried themselves off with the fluffy grey towels that were provided. Sasuke sauntered nakedly out of the bathroom and over to a wall locker that was placed besides the bathroom door. He opened it revealing a visage of suits and ties, workout clothes, and shoes. Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke as he walked up besides the man.

"**You can pick something out if you like, but the clothes might be a little big on you."** Sasuke pulled up a pair of dark blue silk boxers and a set of black and white pin-striped dress pants.

"**You're not that much bigger than me bastard." **Naruto quipped as he half heartedly shoved Sasuke's bare chest.

"**Hn." **Was Sasuke's stoic answer as he slipped on his corn flower blue button up.

Naruto, being a little slow after sex, lazily grabbed a pair of black slacks with belt and a crimson red dress shirt out of the closet. He walked over to where they had shed their clothes, not 45 minutes prior, and slipped on his boxer briefs before dressing in the clothes borrowed from Sasuke. Once he had finished dressing he looked over to Sasuke and noticed the raven had his full Armani suit on. A white silk tie and handkerchief accented the faint pinstripes of the suit. Naruto could swear he felt drool pool and slip down his lip as he ogled the deadly but elegant man before him.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto. The blonde haired man was twitching slightly as blue eyes roamed over his body unabashedly. Sasuke could feel his own eyes scanning the other more discreetly as he ran a hand up the back of his hair making it stick up in spiky curls. He walked over to his wall locker checking his reflection before grabbing a black suit coat and handing it to Naruto. As the blonde was putting the coat on, he slyly slid his hand over the muscular ass and squeezed. Naruto not being prepared for the molestation and sore from fucking, gave a startled yelp before punching the raven in the arm and scowled. With a wolfish smirk, Sasuke winked and made his way out the door.

Kyuubi sat in the passenger seat of the black Mercedes as Kiba stared intently at the road before him. In the back seat laid a huge white German Sheppard dozing in and out of consciousness. The radio in the background lowly played Ludo's "Love Me Dead". Neither man spoke as the car pulled into a back parking lot of a large one story building and came to a halt. Kiba and Kyuubi exited the vehicle and headed for a paint chipped orange door. As they entered the building through the back they were welcomed by the smell of cheap perfume and smoke. Women were standing about the backroom dressed in lingerie and costumes, while some were naked as the day they were born. Kiba smiled leeringly at a woman with tits that could put a watermelon to shame, before exiting through another door that led to the bar area.

A gruff looking man with long wild white hair was seated at a corner booth with two women petting all over his body while another danced on the table before him. His broad smile turned to a frown quickly as he saw his red haired grandson enter through the side stage door. He quickly told the strippers on his sides to go get three glasses of whiskey as the men approached him. Kiba and Kyuubi sat down leisurely on either side of him exchanging nods with the elder male. Kyuubi extracted a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit up before addressing his grandfather.

"**Having fun old man?"**

"**I'll have you know I am no old man, and yes I am you ungrateful little demon brat."**

"**Demon brat huh? Haven't heard that since I was in high school pa-pop. What brings on the nostalgic name calling you pervert?"**

"**The fact that you are in my club at noon on a Monday does. Now tell me why you're here kiddo?"**

"**I need to know if any of Gaara's or Neji's boys have been around lately."**

"**Hmm, better to ask Kurenai. She ran the joint over the weekend while I spent some well deserved alone time with your grandma. The old gal has been so busy at the hospital lately that I never get to snuggle her delicious rack anymore." **Jiraiya faked a sob of distress as Kyuubi's cigarette dangled from his open mouth.

"**AH! Shut up about baba's breasts. I don't wanna hear that shit."**

"**I do!" **Piped in Kiba enthusiastically.

"**Shut it dog boy or I'll peg your ass with the paintball gun again."**

Before Kiba could spit out a reply Kurenai stepped up to them with three glasses of whiskey expertly balanced in her hands.She nodded off the woman still dancing on the table before she placed the glasses down and took a seat in Kyuubi's lap. Kurenai wrapped her arms around the red heads neck as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"**How's my favorite pyro doing today?"**

"**Mm, better now that you're here. Unfortunately I'm not here for fun though. I need to know if any of Gaara's or Neji's boys have been stopping by lately."**

"**Kankuro was here last night with some silver haired guy in glasses. They came in bought a bottle of Hennessey and a few lap dances then left."**

"**Did either one of them do anything suspicious or leave anything behind?"**

"**No, not that I… Wait the freaky one in the glasses left a messenger bag here. I have it behind the bar if you want me to go get it."**

Kiba's nose scrunched up as he gave Kyuubi a disturbed look. Kyuubi knowing Kiba like the back of his hand nodded at the other man. Without a moment of hesitation Kiba was up and striding fast out the back door.

"**He's getting Akamaru." ** Kyuubi stated as he gulped down his whiskey.

Kiba emerged from the back room once again, but this time with his dog walking loyally by his side. He lifted the bar door as he pointed out to Akamaru which object to sniff at. Without a moment's hesitation the dog was sent into a fit of ear splitting barks and howls as he backed away quickly. Alarm shot into everyone's eyes as they got up from their seats.

"**I want you and the old man to get everyone out and across the street now." **Barked Kyuubi as he handed his long wool coat to Kurenai.

"**I'm not going anywhere you twerp. This is my club and I'm going to be here to make sure things go smoothly." **

Jiraiya brushed by Kyuubi quickly and made his way to Kiba. Kyuubi, knowing that his grandfather wasn't going anywhere unless he knocked him out, just sighed and nodded to Kurenai before following him.

Kurenai scrambled her girls together quickly and herded them out the back doors. They took post at the back of the parking lot shivering and moving close together as the wind blew fiercely around them. Kurenai pulled Kyuubi's coat closer around her body as she stared intently at the front doors. Her heart pounded hard in her chest while the taste of bile reached the top of her throat. Suddenly the front doors slammed open as Kyuubi, Kiba, and Akamaru ran quickly. She spotted the flash of white hair slightly before a huge explosion erupted. Burning heat beat against her as she screamed and flew backwards. Flaming debris fell quickly around her as she struggled to her scraped and bloody knees. With shaky arms she pushed herself up and ran sprinting towards the 5 bodies lying on the ground.

Kyuubi blinked his hazy eyes. A constant buzz and ringing filtered through his ears as he rolled on his back. Suddenly a sharp pain shot down his back as he gasped and coughed for air. Rolling again he turned on his side to see Akamaru licking at Kiba's blood covered face before brown eyes struggled to open slightly before closing again as his face scrunched up in pain and moaned. Kyuubi coughed violently again. Blood splattered out of his mouth and onto the slush darkening it from a dirty white to a crimson red. His ears finally stopped ringing as his coughing subsided only to be met with the sounds of screaming sobs. He tried his hardest to sit up but only made it partially forwards. With the brief sight in front of him he felt his heart sink and tears well to his eyes.

A burnt and bloody body lay in Kurenai's arms. The once long and wild white hair was now burnt down to the scalp as the half burnt face smoked. A single arm fell freely as the other was nowhere in sight. Blood gushed out of the slack body covering Kurenai and the street below her.

With tears and sobbing screams around him the world went black, and he wondered if this was really the end.


	5. Over and Out

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

Phonetic Alphabet used: Alpha-A, Bravo-B, Echo-E, Romeo-R  
Sapphire-4: Konohamaru's team on the Sapphire Squad  
Fox-0: Home base; the Namikaze Estate  
Radio talk: Over-done with statement waiting for reply, ETA-estimated time of arrival, Mikes-minutes, Out-radio transmission over until further addressed.  
C-Wire: Constantine Wire  
HMMWV- Hummer  
PFC-Private First Class  
M203- a single shot 40 mm grenade launcher that attaches to many rifles, but was originally designed for the U.S. M16 and M4 Carbine.  
Mk 19 Grenade Launcher- a belt-fed automatic 40 mm grenade launcher or grenade machine gun

**CH.5: Over and Out**

Sasuke and Naruto sat at a computer each, scanning through text files, audio files, and videos. It had seemed that Gaara had been putting his International ties to work in his best interest. Sabaku Inc. had been buying freight ships and private boat docks in Asian, Africa, and the Middle East. Too up the ante more they had also established their own business strong holds in Hong Kong, Seoul, Djibouti, and Cape Town. This would essentially open them to all the same sea routes as the Namikaze's. In Konoha the property buy outs were not as threatening as first thought on the other hand. The port sections that Orochimaru had bought were of minimal size allowing only the smallest of freighters to take dock. Their cargo hold would only be bringing in smaller arms and explosives compared to Namikaze's own heavy weaponry and aircraft merchandise.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he went over personal rosters for Gaara's set ups. The numbers had risen over 30% in the last three months. Many of the names he looked up were known mercenaries throughout the world and new veterans fresh from combat. In other words highly trained specialists in the world of war and someone else's power hungry desires. 'This could be a major setback if they weren't careful with their own employees.' At this thought Sasuke couldn't help but let a groan slip past his lips. His head started throbbing at his temples while he ran a hand down his face. Naruto looked over at him with a lost puppy look before squeezing Sasuke's thigh lightly.

"**Tell me how those financial reports are going, so maybe I can feel a little better about their 30% increase in employees."**

"**Well it's quite simple actually. Sabaku Inc is essentially broke, and Orochimaru and Neji are helping fund the whole operation. The money slip ups that had been occurring between Uchiha Inc and Hyuga Enterprise were all coming from Neji's department. Shikamaru was able to help me trace where exactly it was all going by the shipment order numbers and banking numbers. It looks like some of the orders were completely fake and the money was being directed to off-shore accounts in the Cayman's. After having lived with Gaara, I know he has 2 separate accounts down there. One is the family account that Tamari, Kankuro, and Gaara all share. The other is Gaara's private account that I swiped all the information for a while back. Thiers's an accumulated 10 billion dollars in his own account. Eight billion of it has been transferred in the past year alone, and all the banking numbers match up to those coming from Hyuga's and Uchiha's companies."**

"**How in the fucking hell have they been able to launder that much money and have it slip past both accounting units?" **Sasuke could feel the slight twitch in his eyelid as his headache slowly became a migraine from hell.

"**Honestly I'm not sure. My best guess would be they are paying off middle men to make sure it disappears or seem as an official loss."**

"**Itachi is going to need to inform Hiashi of our new information. If they can find who's been covering the money losses up then we can get a step closer to finding out where Orochimaru's strong hold is in this whole mess." **

Sasuke stood from his chair and stretched out his stiff body before leaning down and kissing Naruto. What essentially was a chaste kiss quickly turned into Sasuke's knee rubbing Naruto's crotch while the blonde groaned around the wet muscle penetrating his mouth. Just as Naruto had begun untying Sasuke's tie a shrill alarm sounded in the lower surveillance room. The two jerked away from each other as Shikamaru came running down the stairs from the top office. His face had lost the tanned pigmentation while his normally half lidded eyes bulged out.

"**T-the club's just been destroyed." **sputtered the brunette.

"**Which club Shikamaru?" **asked Naruto as he felt his skin crawl and stomach lurch upwards.

"**Y-your grandfathers, Naruto." **Shikamaru quickly adverted his gaze as Naruto's eyes went big and his face drained of color.

"**Activate Sapphire squad and put the building in Code Alpha. Call Kyuubi and have him return to the compound immediately."**

"**Kyuubi was at the club with Kiba and Jiraiya. W-we have the explosion on video." **Again Shikamaru adverted his gaze from the two men in front of him. **"They seemed to be trying to disarm the bomb before they ran out of the building and our camera's feed cut."**

Naruto's stomach felt like it was going to push its way through his esophagus as his heart wrenched and beat in erratic thumps. He stumbled backwards and plopped down into a chair before covering his face with his hands. His body trembled and shook even as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his hair.

"**Shikamaru, call Kakashi or Obito and inform them of what's going on. I'm getting Naruto back to the estate."**

"**Y-yeah boss. I'll have Choji inform your driver to come around."**

Sasuke hastily grabbed Naruto into his arms and helped the trembling man walk out of the surveillance area. As they came upon the elevators Konohamaru was waiting dutifully with the door already opened. Naruto was still shaking as he buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He wouldn't let the tears escape his eyes, but he still felt the sharp pin prick of water behind his closed eyelids. As they exited the elevator a security detail in full combat gear created a perimeter around them and led them out the doors.

Moegi and Udon sat patiently in their vehicles as their bosses approached. They had both be alerted to the higher set security level and their deployment in Sapphire Squad just minutes prior. Both were quick to make sweeps of their vehicles for any tampering before the two arrived. Moegi's vehicle was to transport Naruto and Sasuke while Udon's vehicle would take lead and Konohamaru's take rear. They never kept their charges with the same driver for long.

The doors opened to Moegi's vehicle as the blonde and raven entered the back seat. What she was surprised to see though was Konohamaru get in the front passenger side.

"**My vehicle was out of sight while I went to Ichiraku's and we don't have time for me to do a sweep."**

"**1-Alpha this is 2-Alpha. Proceed in transit without 3-Apha."**

"**Roger 2-Alpha. Show in transit."**

The vehicles began to move forward and pulled onto the street. They had barely made it 100 yards before a loud explosion was heard and the SUV's rattled and shook. Everyone's eyes went big as they looked at the burning vehicle still laid upside down on the office's front walk way. Sasuke grit his teeth as a vicious snarl escaped his lips. Something deep inside his mind stirred before flashing a vision of sand, fire, and blood. Naruto simply shook more as he lowered his body farther into the seat.

"**Moegi proceed with emergency route bravo. We need to get the fuck out of here." **Konohamaru fiddled with his com unit before addressing Udon.

"**2-Alpha proceed with Echo Romeo Bravo."**

"**Roger. Proceeding with Echo Romeo Bravo."**

The vehicles took a sharp right as they sped through traffic. Sasuke had gathered Naruto in his arms and was whispering comforting words in his ear. Naruto was still shaking and wide eyed but seemed to lessen in his clutch on Sasuke's coat front. Moegi's normally blushing face had turned into one of pure concentration and withdrawn rage as she kept a close distance behind the lead vehicle. Konohamaru's rigid body moved in jerky movements while he called into the estate.

"**Fox-0 this is Sapphire-4. I repeat; Fox-0 this is Sapphire-4."**

"**Fox-0; Come in Sapphire-4."**

"**Fox-0; show in code Alpha on Echo Romeo Bravo in route of base. Over."**

"**Roger Sapphire-4. What's your ETA? Over."**

"**ETA : 11 Mikes over."**

"**Roger. Fox-0 out."**

The vehicles sped down the forested highway as the transmission ended. A dead end sign approached them quickly before a blockade of c-wire and armed guards were in view. Over head the sharp chops of a helicopters rotors could be heard. As the vehicles came to a halt a barrage of guards approached them and searched the under bellies of the SUV's. A guard gave them a wave to pass through after the searches were through. When they approached the estate gates the area was heavily guarded with K-9 units and guards. Udon entered his pass code and hand scan before the gates opened wide.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's arms as the doors were opened for them. Naruto stood and composed himself before he entered the front door. The foyer was bustling with people as they roamed around the house. Naruto reached his hand out towards Sasuke's as he felt his dread and shakes rear their ugly head again. When he felt the gentle squeeze around his fingers they began moving toward the living room. When they entered the area Kushina and Tsunade were holding each other crying while letting out sobbing gasps for breath. Naruto's eyes went wide and started to tear at the sight of his mother and grandmother. He startled when Minato's hand fell on his shoulder. His eyes were bloodshot around his dimmed blue eyes. Minato squeezed Naruto's shoulder before his scratchy throat released the words Naruto was afraid to hear.

"**Son, your grandfather was killed in the explosion. Kyuubi and Kiba are in surgery right now."**

The tears finally streamed down Naruto's face as he let go of Sasuke and buried his head into his father's chest. Chocked sobs escaped his mouth as Minato held on tighter to his son. The only thoughts going through his head were 'They will pay. They will feel a death so painful that Satan himself will want to cry.'

Sasuke entered the library and found his brother typing away at his laptop. A soft sigh was released from his mouth as he unceremoniously plopped down to the chair beside his brother. Itachi's fingers left the key board and grabbed his glasses off his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"**Jiraiya's dead." **Sasuke's voice was low and faint as he addresses his brother.

"**Yes, I know. Sakura has been with Tsunade since they received the call. I figured I would be in the way so I came here to do some work." **Itachi eyed his brother and took in his stiffened body and distant eyes.

"**One of our SUV's was blown up in front of the office. Luckily the driver was in our vehicle. Not like back then. Not like when we watched Johnson burn alive… he…he was just burning Itachi. A-and the screaming, God the screaming!" **Itachi quickly moved behind his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sasuke was shaking violently as his mind took him back to another place in time.

***Flash Back***

The sand was whirling about and scarping against the exposed flesh of Sasuke's face. Wind and sand burns were nothing new to the young PFC as he sat in the Gunner's Turret of his HMMWV(hummer). His hands tightened and loosened on the handles of his MK 19 as his eyes scanned his area of fire methodically. The convoy had been traveling on a dangerous mountain pass and tensions were higher than they normally were, but so far no incidents had occurred. That was until a high pitched whistle came roaring its ugly head. A loud explosion was heard as Sasuke felt the heat of the fire wrap around his body. It was only seconds later that he realized he had been thrown from his truck. In a quick scramble he came to the kneeling position with his M9 drawn; blood seeped down his face and leg staining his uniform red. People were shouting as gunners from other trucks let loose on the building to their left. All Sasuke could do was run to where his own burning truck was. The flames lashed out as pops and pings of unspent rounds hailed from the cab. An agonizing scream could be heard as the driver slowly burned to death. And suddenly Sasuke felt himself being dragged backwards as he screamed, thrashed, and kicked. He needed to get to Johnson. He needed to save the man that was practically his brother after the past 9 months. The medic pulled out a syringe of Morphine and slammed it into Sasuke's thigh before dressing his wounds. Sasuke could feel his vision going fuzzy and his body going slack, but he could still hear it. The agonizing screams, the whistle of rounds zipping around them, the explosions of M203 and Mark 19 rounds, and then finally things went black. But the screams still echoed in his mind. They would always echo in his mind

***End Flash Back***

Sasuke's breath was coming in quick sudden gasps as Itachi rub his chest in slow circles and whispered soothing words into his ear. Itachi continued to subdue his brother while he tried his hardest not to shed tears for his younger brother. When Sasuke had come back home he was aloof at best to everyone around him. He never showed any signs that the things he had done or seen had affected him much. That was until one night while out at the bar the young man cracked. He fell into red rage as he ferociously attacked a man who had started shit with him. It had ended with Sasuke's hands covered in blood and sobbing into Itachi's chest while the other man was taken to the hospital. Luckily the other man ended up with only stitches and a concussion. Sasuke was ordered to seek counseling by the court later on. He had been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome (PTSD) and put on medication to help regulate some of his rage and depression.

It still broke Itachi's heart every time he saw his little brother in this state. Constantly thinking it should have been him to have joined the military and not his younger brother. There was no turning back time though. The damage was already done. Itachi just sighed deeply as he buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

Sakura was helping Naruto to his bedroom when the two heard loud chocking sobs coming from the library. Naruto turned his bloodshot eyes to Sakura in confusion before they entered the doors. The sight that graced them was Sasuke curled into Itachi's arms shaking and gasping for air while mumbling unintelligible words. Sakura rushed towards them and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and Itachi. Her own soothing words soon falling from her lips as tears streaked her face once again. She didn't know why Sasuke was in this state, but she knew he needed all the support he could get if this was another episode.

Naruto just stood there in shock as he watched his new lover fall apart in the hands of his brother and sister-in-law. He didn't know why but his heart felt like it had been squeezed to mush and his stomach lose all sense of gravity. Swallowing hard, he tried to get the lump that had formed out of his throat. He never thought he could see someone so strong fall apart like this. Sasuke was a strong warrior in his mind and from what he could tell a fiery lover. This sight broke Naruto all over again and he really didn't understand why, but he knew he needed to get to Sasuke.

He slowly approached the bundle of people. Hesitantly, he sat to the side of them and softly ran his hands down Sasuke's tear stained cheeks. Empty black eyes opened and stared straight into his own. Naruto let the only thing he could think of slip off his tongue.

"**S-sasuke…"** was the quiet quivering whisper.

Sasuke couldn't see anything but the electricity behind his eyelids as he tried to forget the images in his head. He felt like his chest was on fire and muscles were strained to their limits. He felt warm hands run down his cheeks as his eyes opened to the world around him. Everything was blurry and distorted. Then he heard the voice of the person he really didn't want to see him like this, and his eyes opened wide immediately. Teary blue eyes stared at him for a moment before they closed and he suddenly felt warm lips pressed against his.

Itachi and Sakura let go of Sasuke as Naruto ushered the larger man into his arms as they kissed passionately. Sakura gave them a worried glance before she felt Itachi's own warm embrace around her. She let out a shuddering breath before letting her fiancé lead her out of the library. With one last parting glance she felt her stomach warm at the sight of the two men embracing each other with so much passion after such horrendous events.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer as his lips moved fervently over the others. All he could think at the time was that Naruto was safe and that he was here. His hands moved into short blonde hair while Naruto's hands gripped tightly to his opened blazer. Their lips finally parted while soft pants emitted from both their mouths. Foreheads pressed together as each man ran their hands across the other. Sasuke finally stood up and brought Naruto up with him. He took hold of the blondes hand and lead him speedily though the corridors until they reached Naruto's bedroom.

Clothes were quickly being stripped while both made their way to the bed. Naruto laid across his fluffy comforter naked as Sasuke slipped his pants and boxers to the floor. The raven slowly laid his body across Naruto's. Lips met in a passion. Tanned legs wrapped around the pale body above them. Theirs groins pressed together tightly and gasps escaped both sets both lips before Sasuke's tongue wrapped around Naruto's again. There was no aggression as the two rocked steadily into each other's bodies.

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's side and found purchase on a tanned hip bone while the other buried its self into soft blonde hair. Naruto parted the kiss and ran his tongue down Sasuke's neck and collar bone before latching onto it with his teeth. Sasuke let out a deep groan and pressed harder into Naruto's straining erection. With a soft mewl, Naruto retracted his teeth and reached above him and under the pillows pulling out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Sasuke with half lidded eyes and parted panting lips.

Sasuke took the bottle of lube and slid down Naruto's body leaving kisses and love bites across the chiseled chest and taut abdomen. He could hear the soft groans of pleasure coming from above him as he licked leisurely at Naruto's cock. Opening the bottle of lube he poured some onto his hand and stroked his own leaking erection before pouring a little more onto his fingers. He lifted the long legs atop his shoulders and moved his body down once again. Covering the head of Naruto's dick with his lips he gave a strong suck and entered his index finger into the tight opening of Naruto's sphincter.

Naruto arched his back and hips as his dick was sucked and ass was penetrated. He moved his hips in a steady pace as Sasuke sucked him deeper into his mouth and added another finger into him. The fingers inside him moved slowly and decisively as his prostate was hit with each thrust. His body burned in need by the time Sasuke entered his third finger into him. With a breathy moan Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's head and lifted him to his lips. His tongue lapped at the parted lips while his hips pressed down into the fingers fucking him slowly.

Sasuke latched onto Naruto bottom lip and sucked as he removed his fingers. He watched as Naruto's face scrunched up and a whine left his mouth. Aligning his aching erection with Naruto's twitching hole, he pressed in slowly feeling the tight heat draw him in further. Naruto let out a loud 'Agh' as he buried his face into the pale neck. Once Sasuke was buried to the hilt he pulled out slowly before thrusting in quickly. Tanned arms wrapped around his neck while hot pants were felt beside his ear. Sasuke continued pulling out slowly then thrusting quickly in as Naruto's hips met his thrusts.

Naruto literally felt like his body was on fire. The teasing way Sasuke's thrusts brushed his prostate, the soft licks and nips at his neck, the friction of his erection got from rubbing against the raven's cut stomach, all of it was too much for him. He could feel his release building and he just held tighter onto the man above him while he cried out Sasuke's name repeatedly.

When Naruto started calling out his name Sasuke felt his arousal peak at its highest. His teasing thrusts soon became deep and hard as his grip on Naruto's hips tightened. He could feel the twitching and throbbing of the blondes cock against his stomach. Naruto's pre-cum making it slide easier against his skin. Sasuke could no long contain his grunts and groans when Naruto's body arched deeper into him. He felt the need to claim what was now his.

"**Sa-asuke! Fuck…ughn…'suke!"**

"**Mine. My- ugh- Naruto!"**

His hips were quickly snapping back and forth pounding the blonde's prostate without mercy. Sasuke's pearly whites latched onto Naruto's neck and marked the tanned skin. With the bit to his neck, Naruto let out a half-choked cry of Sasuke's name as he came all over their stomachs and chest. The way Naruto's inner muscles clenched around him brought Sasuke to his peak. Cum spilled into the tight cavern as Sasuke continued to ride out his orgasm. Naruto's ass felt as if it milked all the cum out of Sasuke as fell atop the body under him.

Both men were panting harshly and drenched in sweat. When Naruto finally caught his breath he whispered out, **"My Sasuke."** and captured Sasuke's lips in a deep kiss. Before the kiss could even end, Naruto passed out leaving Sasuke trembling from his orgasmic bliss atop of him. Sasuke realizing that Naruto had fallen asleep slowly extracted himself from the blonde and set his feet on the ground. He stumbled to the bathroom to relieve and clean himself before returning with a warm wet cloth. Sasuke cleaned Naruto off carefully then threw the cloth in the laundry basket. He pulled back the comforter and sheets before picking the blonde up and setting him under the sheets. A small smile graced his lips as he crawled up next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"**Mine." **Was all Sasuke said before he slipped into a deep sleep.


	6. The River

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

I.E.D: Improvised Explosive Device  
SF: Special Forces  
MP: Military Police

**CH. 6: The River**

"**Tell me Kurenai, Why were you and the rest of the employees standing outside of the club before it exploded?"**

"**I already told you, you skinny little albino shit that we were just showing up for work."** Kurenai lifted her hand and inspected her nails. There were still small amounts of dried blood near her cuticles. Her stomach wrenched tightly as the image of Jiraiya's disfigured body lay dead in her arms.

"**Really? So all of you show up to work half naked already? Sounds to me like the real show can be seen out on the streets like a hoard of hookers instead of inside a fine establishment such as Jiraiya's." **The sneer across Sai's lips made perfectly clear what he thought of the deceased man's establishment.

"**You'd keep right not to speak ill of Jiraiya in my presence. God rest his soul." **With a growl to her voice she gave a quick sign of the cross across her body.

"**Or what? You'll crack my head with your stiletto? Or better yet have Sharingan take care of me? Trust me when I say I do hope you choose the second option. Hauling in the little Uchiha would look better then bringing in another whore for assaulting a police officer." **

The crooked smile that appeared on the detective's face was enough for Kurenai to pull out her own arsenal. If the prick wanted to play reindeer games then she would show him one of the more personal ones.

"**I think my stiletto would do the trick just fine. Besides I wouldn't want to give Mr. Uchiha any trouble with his envious little brother."**

"**What did you say?" **

'Ah the Uchiha death glare. Seems I hit a soft spot with the kid.' Thought a mildly amused Kurenai.

"**You heard me Detective Uchiha. What you think that no one in this town remembers about you? You're mother was a high class prostitute who ended up dead in the gutters with a needle sticking out of her arm, and what she thought was going to be her meal ticket to the high life of a son was shipped off to an all boys military school only to re-appear at 22 as one of the head ROOT detectives. Please boy, you are nothing more than a vindictive child out to get what he thinks should have been his." **A pleased smile graced her lips as the cheeks of the young detective turned a distinct shade of lobster red before disappearing into creepy fake smile.

"**It seems you know a lot about me Ms. ****Yūhi. All though I believe you have my intentions all wrong here. I simply want the detestable crooks taken off the streets. This would just so happen to include the Uchiha's and Namikaze's. I wish no ill will to the families; simply justice for the citizens of Konoha that must bear with their indiscretions."**

Kurenai had lost her temper by this point. The arrogance coming from the youth in front of her defiantly was that of an Uchiha, but lacked the essential respect that was found in the others.

"**And that's why you were smiling the entire time you were at the scene? You really are nothing more than gutter trash."**

"**AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEAP WHORE!!! I'll warn you now Kurenai, I will be watching you and the others and I will smile when the patrolmen snatch your daughter from your arms as I haul you and the rest of the Namikaze vermin in." **Spittle flew from pale lips as Sai stood and threw his chair across the room. He watched in a gleeful furry when the chocolate brown eyes narrowed in pure hatred and loathing.

"**Have a good day Ms. Yūhi." **The door slammed and shook shut while manicured nails bit fiercely into soft skin.

Naruto had his arms and forehead pressed against the cool wet tile. The hot water ran down his back and loosened his sore muscles from the previous day's stresses. His mind kept wrapping around the same thought that he wished wasn't true. His grandfather was dead, and he wasn't coming back. With a soft snort he put his arms behind his head and began to sing the only song stuck in his head.

'_I fought the spirit with a sword in my side  
Cheat... what a way out  
Crack my rib, wait to die  
I think I know you the best when I sleep  
I think I know everything'_

The sound of running water was the first thing that entered Sasuke's groggy consciousness. The next was that he really had to pee. With stumbled steps he soon reached the toilet and relieved himself. He wasn't sure that Naruto was singing until the scratchy deep voice hit his ears. With little thought to his actions he stepped into the shower area and ran his hands up the tense tan chest while singing the next verse into the wet tan skin.

'_Me and my brothers, we have tongues sharp as knives  
I found a way out. Make a noise; close your eyes  
I think I talk to you best when I sing  
I sing about almost everything'_

Tan hands reached into Sasuke's hair and pulled harshly while his morning blues closed. Naruto ground his ass into the rising erection of his shower mate slowly as his nipples were pulled and twisted outward. A low moan turned into a silent scream as Sasuke bit onto the back of his neck where it met his spine.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto's body bowed out and his breath caught as he bit down. When he retracted his teeth a small whine could barely be heard over the shower spray. He let go of one of the nipples between his fingers and took a hold of Naruto's rigid length. Squeezing tightly at the base he bit down again on Naruto's neck. The thick cock in his hand twitched violently even with his tight grip. Smirking evilly Sasuke began pumping his hand while alternating bites and licks to the sensitive spot.

"**Fuck! Sasuke damn it ngggh, s-Stop biting there. Ooooh God! Uhn… assho-OOH…fuck!"**

"**Why would I stop when you're so close to jizzing all over the wall? Can't you see how your dick is swelling and twitching violently every time I do this?"**Sasuke bit down hard before scrapping his teeth across the small nub.

Naruto let out a loud holler as he came all over the shower wall. Letting out a few stuttering breaths he felt something long and hard poke at his ass.

"**I should leave you like this ya know?"**

"**You could do that, but we both know you want me shoving my big cock inside you just as much as I do."**

A toothy grin quickly spread across his face as he silently agreed with Sasuke. He grabbed the body wash and spread it across his hand before grabbing a hold of the bobbing erection behind him. He coated the dick quickly and lifted his leg on top of the built in shower bench to his side. He knew he should probably be stretched but wanted to feel the burning sensation; the pain.

Sasuke, quickly catching onto what Naruto was doing, spread the two ass cheeks apart and pushed his throbbing length in. The tight muscles wrapped around his cock and fluttered slightly. Wrapping his hands around the tan hips he gave a few short and shallow thrusts.

Naruto let out a hoarse grunt as he pushed back against Sasuke. His already spent length quickly swelled as the thrusts became sharper and faster. The sound of wet skin slapping together soon had him running his hand up and down the shaft of his erection. Sasuke gave a sharp thrust into his prostate as he bit down on the back of his neck again, and Naruto was seeing stars as he came on the shower wall for the second time. With a few more thrust he felt Sasuke tighten his grip and empty himself in his ass.

The two panted as they let the water cleanse their body of soap and body fluids. When the water began to cool the two separated from their embrace and got out. After drying off and brushing their teeth the two set about dressing for the day. Sasuke had his jeans half way up his legs as a still naked Naruto addressed him.

"**What happened last night?"**

Sasuke looked slowly over at Naruto as he buttoned his jeans and began sliding his belt on.

"**I mean what happened in the library?"**

"**How about you get dressed and we can discuss it over coffee." **replied Sasuke.

"**Alright."**

Naruto quickly threw on jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie while Sasuke combed and dried his hair. The two languidly made their way to the kitchen where the voices of the chefs could be heard. After pouring their coffee, Naruto's full of sugar and cream, the two headed to the library. The sun shone brightly through large window and gave the room a relaxed feel. Sasuke sat on one of the couch and waited for Naruto to follow.

"**You know how I served in the Army and was deployed most of the time right?"**

"**Yeah. I figured that came along with being Special Forces."**

"**It does and it caused me a lot of inner stress that I wasn't aware of until I was already out. I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome about three months after my discharge and the thing is that certain types of events can set me off in many different ways."**

"**So what set you off yesterday? **

"**The truck exploding while we were leaving the office. I was 18 when I first deployed. I was still an MP at the time and my squad ran a lot of convoys while we were out there. While doing so we were in constant threat of I.E.D.'s. We were about 4 months into deployment when my team and I went out on another convoy and were heading through a dangerous mountain pass when my truck hit an I.E.D. I was thrown from my turret as the explosion happened and the convoy fell under attack. I watched my team leader and driver burn to death. They were two of my closest friends." **Sasuke took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply as he tried to relax the stress wrinkles off his face. Lifting his head he caught the sympathetic look on Naruto's face and wished to God that Naruto would understand what he was going to say next.

"**When we learned of the bombing at the club and then the truck exploding my mind went into its tight mental block that have for those types of situations. I never wanted to feel what I did back then again, and I didn't. Not the entire time I was deployed with SF or any of the situations I have personally handled for you father, but when I finally knew you were safe here I broke down. Those images had finally seared their way through that blockade and all I could think was that that could have been you and that I didn't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you." **Sasuke felt his heart clench and butterfly churn his stomach as he admitted the last part aloud. Expressing his feelings never were his strong point.

Naruto stared into the Sasuke's eyes. He felt his heart speed up its paceand his stomach rise to his throat. He didn't know what to say but he knew he didn't want to lose the man in front of him either. He could say he wouldn't lose him but that was an unrealistic saying in the world they lived in. So he did what he would've done after saying those words; he kissed Sasuke as passionately as he could.

Sasuke was surprised at the passion and intensity of Naruto's lips against his. He quickly moved his hand into the golden tresses of Naruto's hair and opened his mouth to the other man. The two tangled their tongues while Naruto's hand ran up Sasuke's back and relished in the way Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and around his neck.

The two were lost in their moment as Kakashi entered the library. Kakashi smirked at the sight and suddenly felt the need to drag his own lover off into their own private room and have some fun, but there were matters to attend to. With the clearing of his throat the two young men quickly separated.

"**As much as I'd like to watch ya'll play tonsil hockey I can't. Breakfast is ready and Minato wants you both there."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment while Sasuke simply snorted and stood up. Although he had known Kakashi for almost his entire life the man was still insufferable when it came to his perverseness.

When Naruto and Sasuke entered the small dining room Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Itachi were already seated and serving themselves food. The two gave a slight bow to Minato at the head of the table before sitting down and serving their own food. Most of the meal was spent in silence until Minato addressed Itachi.

"**Have you gone over the information Shikamaru sent you Itachi?"**

"**I have, and Kisame will be handling the situation today. I did not inform my father of the problem though. He believes Sakura and I are in Maui escaping the snow and I'd like to keep it that way. His reactions are more than I care to deal with right now."**

"**Fugaku is merely a share holder now anyways. When he stepped down as CEO and gave you the title 'Tachi, he fore fitted his power over what happens with the company." **Obito said as he finished off his waffles.

"**Either way Kisame has something special in store for those who were laundering the money to that damn Hyuga and the Sabaku's."**

"**Indeed… Sasuke I want you to go to talk to Sasori and Deidra again. See if he knows where Gaara and Neji are at. Also if you or any of the men see Kankuro or his four eyed partner they are to be taken care off immediately. I don't care how it's done but I want them dead." **Minato words came growled as he mentioned Kankuro and Kabuto.

"**Kiba called this morning and informed us of who left the explosives at the club. Kyuubi is also doing fine. They had to re-attach a muscle in his shoulder and take a lot of glass out of his body, but he's doing fine. Even had a visitor all night. Apparently Shikamaru found it un-troublesome enough to sleep by his side all night." **Kakashi grinned slyly as he addressed the table.

"**I'm glad Shika's there. I know Kyu's gonna want to see a familiar face when he wakes up. By the way do you know when they are going to be released?" **Naruto asked around the food in his mouth.

"**Dobe!"** Sasuke cuffed Naruto upside the head** "Don't talk with your mouth full."**

"**Damn it Sasuke that hurt! And it's my house I'll eat and talk how I want." **Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and quickly learned what a mistake that was when Sasuke grabbed it between his thumb and index finger.

"**This is the second time I've had to get onto you about your table manners Naruto. The next time I have to say anything you and me are going to have some problems." **Sasuke let go of Naruto's tongue only to be shoved in his seat by a puffy cheeked Naruto.

"**Why don't you bring it on now bastard, or are you chicken?"**

Sasuke let out a growl as he shoved Naruto back and out of his seat. With a smirk of self satisfaction he turned back to his food while Naruto rubbed his sore ass with a wince and wine. Obito chuckled lowly before drinking his coffee down. The two reminded him of Kakashi and himself at their age.

"**Little sore their son?"**

"**Bite me old man." **

Minato let out a hearty chuckle as his son tried to shove Sasuke out of his seat for retribution, only to fail as Sasuke caught his arm in a wrist hold and shoved him out of the seat again. The rest of the breakfast went in similar style of Naruto trying to assault Sasuke, and Sasuke blocking his every move.

Kyuubi growled in annoyance as he was brought to consciousness by a loud beeping noise. His eyes were still blurry but he could tell someone was beside his bed asleep. With a few blinks his vision was clear and so was the sight of Shikamaru asleep on his thigh. He tried to sit up but let out a loud cry as pain shot throughout his ribs and shoulder. Shikamaru peeked one eye open lazily before mumbling 'Troublesome' and sitting up. With a load yawn he stretched his body before laying his head back down on Kyuubi's lap.

Mumbled curses left Kyuubi's mouth faster than he could think as the pain subsided slightly. He looked down at Shikamaru and met half lidded eyes. With a soft smile he took his un-bandaged arm and ran his hand across the tan cheek.

"**Hey there sleepy smile. I see you brought your bedroom eyes. Not assuming you wanna keep 'em. I'm assuming you reckon you won't." **The sing song voice that Kyuubi spoke to the waking man had him grinning slyly as the other's cheeks dusted pink.

"**Haven't heard that in a while."**

"**It's my favorite way to wake you up. Especially since it always led to morning sex."**

"**Troublesome man." **Shikamaru closed his eyes and snuggled further into Kyuubi's lap. He was back asleep within a matter of seconds with a smile on his face.

"**You know Deidra; I owe you a lot for the car bombing incident."**

The blonde grunted around the gag in his mouth. He could feel the cold steel of the pistol tapping against his temple, and the blood running down the side of his face where he had been pistol whipped. He knew this was going to happen the moment Sasori told him Sasuke had stopped by the club. One can only run for so long he mused.

"**I can only assume you know what's going to happen next, but for shits and giggles I'll tell you about it anyways. I'm going to cut that pretty little face of yours up, break your arms and legs, cut your fingers off one by one, and when I'm done I'll douse your body in kerosene and watch you burn."**

Deidra stared at the manacle grin that was on the red heads face and shivered. Knowing the little shit got off on fire and torture only made him tense his muscle further before letting out a snort. He raised his eyebrow defiantly and shifted his eyes to the gag. Gaara crinkled his nose before pulling the dirty rag out of the blonde's mouth.

"**I suppose I deserve this, but really Gaara did you think you would get me this easily?"**

"**What are you talking about you little slut?" **growled the red head.

"**He's talking about this." **

Gaara turned around in time to see the large black man pull the trigger of a pistol. He felt a burning sting in his shoulder as he rolled across the concrete floor of the motel's basement. Quickly rolling onto his back he fired his own pistol repeatedly at the man before scrambling behind a large A/C unit and began firing his weapon again.

Deidra had rocked the chair he was tied to over. **"Kisame hurry the fuck up!!" **He screamed before one of Gaara's shots logged its self in his thigh.

"**Shut it Blondie!" **Yelled the other man as he shot at the A/C unit and moved strategically to get to the injured man. Kisame pulled a large buck knife out of his suit coat and cut the ropes from the chair as bullets screamed past their bodies.

Gaara dropped the magazine out of his pistol before slamming a full one back in. He peaked around the side of his metal barrier before shooting again. The bullets fell short of their targets but gave him an opportunity to escape as he saw Kisame cutting at the ropes. With quick glance behind him, Gaara ran out the closest door. The cold winter air hit his face harshly as the loud sirens from the fire alarm sounded.

"**Fuck! He got away." **Yelled an irate Kisame as he threw Deidra's arm around his shoulder.

"**Fuck 'em. Just get me to the club and call Itachi. Sasori is out hunting for the little bastard anyways."**

"**Yeah; yeah." **Kisame hurried as fast as he could out the same door Gaara had used and into the parking lot of the motel. The two hopped into a black Tahoe and quickly speed away.

The air in his lungs burned with every sharp intake of breath, and the crunch of snow could be heard with every fleeting footstep across the large walking bridge. When he reached the middle Gaara stopped and pulled his pistol from the back of his jeans. Dropping the magazine out, he separated the gun piece by piece and threw it into the icy river below. As he turned to leave he came face to face with dark piercing eyes and a cigarette dangling loosely from pale lips.

"**Sabaku no Gaara. It is good to see you again my old friend. I believe we have some business to discuss."**

Gaara let out a grunt before shoving tissue into his wound and putting pressure on it.

"**So we do…Sai. So we do."**


	7. Let's Compare Scars

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

Bar arm choke: An air choke done by placing the forearm across the front of the neck from behind. The free hand grabs the wrist and pulls back the forearm, hence driving the forearm (usually the radius bone) into the front of the neck  
'The Killer's Song'- Carolina Marquez (mentioned)  
'Bang, Bang'- Nancy Sinatra (mentioned)  
Caribou Lou- Bacardi 151, Pineapple juice, and Malibu Rum  
Corazones- Daddy Yankee(mentioned)  
Tech N9NE (mentioned)

**Ch.7: Let's Compare Scars**

Shikamaru laid the black suit jacket out carefully on the hospital bed before retying his hair up. After his morning was spent trying to keep Kyuubi from maiming the doctor and getting into his pants he had Kiba bring a change of clothes for the short fused man. Apparently they weren't allowed to smoke in the building or have a recreational fuck despite the fact that the building its self was owned by Tsunade. Shikamaru sighed when he heard the angry growl of "Fucking Hell!" come out of the half opened bathroom door. The sight was one to behold as Kyuubi tried to tuck his white dress shirt in with one arm while the other sat comfortably in a black and white sling.

"You do realize how troublesome you are?"

"Don't start. Just come over here and fix this shit."

"Mmm."

Shikamaru let a sultry look come over his features as he stuck his hands inside the black slacks and pulled at the shirt down in the back. His hands slid around Kyuubi's hips slowly until they rested beside by the man's growing package. Giving the inner thighs a good squeeze he pulled his hands free from the pants and stepped away from a growling Kyuubi.

"You know teasing me is only gonna make it harder for you later on?"

"I'm counting on it. Now finish getting ready. I'm going to go get the release forms so we can leave." Shikamaru began whistling as he exited the room. He had no idea where he had picked the tune up at, but for some reason it fit the ambiance of the deserted hospital wing.

****

Her heart race as she entered the unoccupied patient room. Pulling out a nurses' uniform she let a sneer of disgust cross her face at how old the style was. With a sigh she turned her IPod up louder and began to undress. She let out her signature four pig tails and ran a brush through long sandy blonde hair before placing the white cap atop her head. Hips swayed back and forth at the tropical Latino beat while she whistled along to 'The Killer's Song'. With a curl to her lip; she pulled back on the syringe. The cloudy purple substance promised death in three minutes thanks to Kabuto, but before she extracted her revenge she needed to take care of the body guards. As she left the room her eyes fell onto a black suit walking into the men's bathroom. 'Victim #1 identified.' The gleeful expression was nothing less than manic as the song ended with four beats of a crash cymbal.

****

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow; he swore his shadow was strangling the doctor in front of him just a moment ago. The petite woman kept rambling on about how it was 'inappropriate to fornicate and illegal to smoke in any hospital' and how 'Kyuubi was in no condition to have strenuous exercise and the only reason she was releasing him was because of Tsunade'. Then went on to say 'if even one spark from the cigarette had connected with the oxygen tanks they would turn into air borne torpedoes and injure or kill many patients.' Of course he already knew all this. He didn't spend four years at MIT just to sit around with his thumb shoved up his ass (that's what Kyuubi was there for), but there was no way in hell he was going to be the one to tell Kyuubi he couldn't have his precious nicotine after being denied an orgasm. Nope, it would have been troublesome to have had a black eye like the doctor from this morning.

When the woman finally stopped her ranting Shikamaru made his way strait to the bathroom. He had had one too many energy drinks, to stay awake, and needed to drain the lizard before a certain red head made with the grabby hands again. The fluorescent lights glared off the all white interior of the bathroom. A quick unzip of his trousers and relaxation of his bladder had him sighing in gratitude. One, two, three shakes just for good measure and hands were on the zipper again. That is until his head collided with the white tile in front of him.

Blood came shooting out his nose and down his face. Tears instantly swelled in his eyes as his head was bashed into tile again and again leaving a long trail of crimson blood dripping towards the floor. A fist connected with his kidney and had him falling toward the ground. When his ass connected with the floor he kicked out at the white stocked knee. The body fell to the ground and his eyes widened at who he was looking at.

"TEMARI!" With a growl he sat up into a crab walk position and slammed his left heel into the woman's stomach.

Temari felt the air escape her lungs as the powerful kick landed into her. She quickly rolled right and out of range. Reaching up her leg she grabbed a throwing knife from her garter. With a quick flip of the blade she slashed out and cut down a black clothed thigh. Shikamaru grabbed at his leg and Temari made quick to her feet. The knife flew from her fingers quickly and grazed Shikamaru's right arm.

"What's wrong home wrecker? Can't take a little cut from a woman?"

Shikamaru hissed as the knife cut into his skin and imbedded its self in the grout of the tile. Reaching into his pants pocket his extracted a switchblade and flipped it open.

"Fucking bitch what the hell are you talking about? There was never a home to wreck you cunt."

Using the urinal as a support he lifted himself up and out of the way of another throwing knife. He leapt out at Temari and slashed at her stomach. The white cloth quickly stained red as splattered blood flew across the air and towards the ground.

"Ugh! I'LL KILL YOU; YOU BASTARD!"

Temari barreled into Shikamaru's stomach and laid him out against the blood stained linoleum floor. Shikamaru threw a punch towards the snarling face above him only for it to be blocked and have long manicured nails cut across his face when she slapped. He tried the same move again only this time to bring his other arm up in an upper-cut when the nails came for his face again. Teeth bit down on tongue as the fist connected with Temari's chin. Blood pooled instantly into her mouth. Her choking sob had blood spew from her mouth and onto the two struggling bodies.

Shikamaru's eyes closed when he felt the blood cover his face and frantically tried to wipe it off. He quickly regretted it when he found himself in a bar arm choke. Blood swelled to his head as he bucked his hips upward to try and dislodge Temari from his body, but her feet were securely dug into his hips. He clawed at her hands; taking chunks of skin off her knuckles. She pressed harder down into his throat and trapped one of his shoulders into a painful position leaving the arm useless. Shikamaru's free arm fell limp by his side when he began to purely concentrate on breathing or lack thereof.

Temari leaned into a forced blushing ear after the attempted buck and whispered.

"You know Shika, after I caught you riding Kyuubi's dick like a bitch in heat I was so upset. I ended up at this sports bar downtown and ran into a rugged man who went by the name of Asuma."

Brown eyes scrunched in wonder even as his air supply was slowly depleting.

"He was drinking with a bunch of guys from Sharingan. Well wanting to get some revenge I thought I would take him back to my hotel room and have some fun of my own. It wasn't until he started talking about his pupil Nara, in his combatives class, that I changed my mind. He talked such strong words of the friendship and camaraderie you two shared; I just had to do it."

Shikamaru felt his heart stutter beats and his larynx begin to close. This wench couldn't have done what he thought. Asuma couldn't have died from the hands of this psychotic bitch.

"I dragged him instead to the park with promises of some exhibitionism, and under that big tree in the center of the park" Tamari licked the shell of his ear leaving mix of blood and saliva before uttering the final words; Asuma's final moments "I gutted him like a deer in hunting season with his own knife."

Black was crawling up his eyes as tears shed freely from over whelmed emotions and his total lack of oxygen. With the last of his strength he reached for his knife and threw his arm into the body straddling his.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

The scream was music to his pounding ears when air quickly made its way into his lungs. More blood coated the ground as he coughed and gagged violently on the exhale. He could still hear wailing cries behind him when he rolled to his side. Tamari was laid up against the wall clutching the knife handle that had been shoved between her ribs; right into her left lung. A choked and gurgled intake of breath left her lips as she pulled the knife out and dropped it on the ground. Shika panted harshly as he watched the woman begin to bleed out.

****

Crimson and white was the first thing wide blue eyes met when he slammed the bathroom door open. The next was a bleeding and hacking Shikamaru. Kyuubi ran up to the convulsing body and slid to his knees in a pool of blood. Brown eyes met his own before moving slowly to the other body in the room.

Temari sat there spouting gurgled giggles as she watched the scene before her hazy eyes. The man she had wanted for her own was on his knees to the skank that stole him away. And to top it off she knew she was going to die. She wouldn't be surprised if Kyuubi personally dropped her beat and bloody corpse off to Gaara personally. She giggled again as she thought of her brothers. 'God what have they gotten themselves into.'

Kyuubi stood from the ground, completely numb to his own pain as the rage he was known for boiled heatedly through his veins. In three large steps he stood in front of Temari with his pistol drawn. The words he spoke left in a snarled growl.

"Last words!?!"

"Bang Bang. My baby shot me down." Tamari closed her eyes and smiled.

The hammer fell twice. Two bullets through the chest and Tamari Sabaku was no more.

**********let's compare scars**********

"Tobi! Turn that shit down you fucking retard!"

Tobi the clubs DJ was going through his records for the night's crowd that would soon be showing up. The speakers flexed and dipped as the base shook through the three men's bodies.

"Don't listen to him Tobi. He's just bein' a lil' bitch bout his wounds." Kisame hollered as loud as he could at the young man behind the turn tables while flashing him a toothy grin.

"Fuck you Kisame. My head is pounding and I can't take listening to Tech N9NE at ear splitting levels right now."

"Well get over it pussy. If you don't want me fucking up while I take the bullet out then you will let me listen to what I want."

Grabbing a bottle of Bacardi 151, pine apple juice, and Malibu rum; Kisame quickly threw together two large glasses of Caribou Lou. Handing one to Deidra he watched as the tall skinny blonde chugged the thing down in one go. With a shake of his head Kisame got to work on the bullet wound. With precise precision he reached into the hole with a pair of sterilized medical tweezers. Deidra face was scrunched up in pain and then Kisame pulled.

"FUUUU-CK!"

"Pussy. You're fucking lucky it didn't hit bone. Just needs some stitches and you'll be limping around like you normally do."

"Shut the fuck up and just get on with it. I would like to put some pants on before the servers start showing up."

Deidra grabbed the second glass of Caribou Lou and sipped on it. He knew better then to chug or even drink too many of these things in one go. He sat patiently as the four stitches that were needed to close the hole were threaded through. When Kisame finished and cleaned up he went back to the bar and mixed up another round of drinks. Deidra pulled the black silk pants from the seat next to him and redressed. The two instantly went back to their banter as if nothing had happened. They knew someone would be showing up soon to talk to them anyways.

****

"I thought I told you to wear inconspicuous clothing dumb ass."

Naruto was in the passenger side of the black Mercedes as the two made their way to go see Deidra and Sasori. His baby blue button up, black skinny jeans, and white leather motorcycle jacket stood out against the crème colored seats.

"1: I look sexy and you know it, 2: This jacket was specifically made with a built in holster for my 45, and 3: You're dressed in a Dolce and Gabbana suit with a baby blue tie that matches my shirt. Where are you even keeping you 9mil at? That suit fits to well for you to have a shoulder holster on."

"Anko only brought my suits and underwear, my M9 is in the back of my pants, my SIG is strapped to my ankle, and wearing a white leather coat is like painting a target on your back dip shit."

"Well there's not much we can do about it now; now is there bastard?"

"Hn."

The two exited the car and walked into the club through the employee door without so much of a second glance from the bouncer stationed there. When the two emerged from the back room they were surprised at a few things they saw. Deidra was dancing around on a set of crutches and keeping up word for word with Daddy Yankee's song 'Corazones', Tobi was drinking and not getting yelled at, and Kisame was sitting atop the bar counter with a bottle of 151 and a lighter spitting flames. When the reality of what they were seeing finally sunk in they tried their hardest to keep from laughing. Sasuke succeeding where Naruto ended up clutched over the side of a chair laughing and gasping for air. Sasuke left Naruto to die of laughter as he walked to Kisame and snatched the lighter from his hand before smacking him upside the head. Kisame immediately made to hit him back before his drunken hazed eyes realized who exactly it was that hit him. 

"If it isn't baby brother. How ya been kiddo? Hey wanna shot?" Kisame held out the bottle to Sasuke and waited expectantly for younger man to take a swig.

"Why are you wasted at 4 in the afternoon and not at the company handling the money laundering scheme?" Sasuke took the bottle from Kisame's hand and took a quick shot from the bottle. He left eye twitched at the potency and his new ability to breathe real fames if he didn't get the answer he wanted to hear.

"I got a distress call from Deidra over their around 11am. Since he is a good friend of Itachi's and mine I couldn't let it go un-answered. I ended up tracking the phone to the utility room of the Hilton down town. Gaara had him tied up and was getting ready to torture Blondie over their when I got a shot off at him. We had a good 'ole style shoot out but the little shit got away when I was cutting Dei free." Kisame grabbed the bottle back from Sasuke and took a swig. Deidra and Naruto had come closer in the middle of Kisame's speech and watched as Sasuke's temple began twitching violently. Without turning to look at Deidra, Sasuke asked his next question before going ahead and giving into his temptation to throw a chair across the dance floor.

"Dei where's Sasori?"

"He's out looking for Gaara as we speak."

Naruto's phone began ringing before Sasuke could respond. The blonde quickly grabbed it from his back pocket answered with worry, glee, and slight desperation.

"Kyuubi! God, are you alright man? Did anything happen? I'm sorry I couldn't come see you, but I heard Shikamaru was there so I was like 'Okay cool' he's good. But I swear Kyu--"

"Shut up Kit. I'm alright. Already up and walking, but we have another situation on our hands. Put me on speaker phone so Sasuke can hear this too." Kyuubi's voice sounded stressed as he got his hyper active cousin to calm down.

"Alright." Naruto set his phone on speaker so everyone could hear what was going on.

"Temari showed up here. She was coming to poison me we think, but she attacked Shikamaru in the bathroom before she got to my room. He's pretty cut up but nothing serious, and Temari is nothing more than a bloody corpse now. An interesting fact came up during the fight though. It seems Temari was the one who murdered Asuma back in June. "

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand down his face. The last thing they needed now was a murder at the hospital.

"Fuck. Alright, did you get everything cleaned up?"

"Yeah, everything is taken care of here on my end. I just need to know what you want to do with the body Uchiha."

"I have an idea but I need to run it past Obito and Kakashi first. For now just head down to dock 6 and wait for me to call you back."

"Got it. Just don't keep us down their too long. I'd like to sleep in my own bed at some point tonight."

"Yeah; yeah. Later Kyuubi."

"Ja."

Naruto honestly didn't want to know what was going to happen with Temari's body. He knew how this lifestyle was, and he knew sleeping with the fishes would be a more appropriate final resting place then what Kyuubi and Sasuke were probably going to do.

Sasuke grabbed his own cell phone and dialed up Obito. The other line rang and rang and rang but not even his answering machine picked up. With a slight look of disappointment he tried Kakashi's number and hoped that the two were together. He needed to get his answer so Kyuubi didn't burn down anything at the dock because he got bored and was frustrated. On the second ring Kakashi answered with his normal greeting.

"Yo."

"Hey Kakashi is Obito with you? I need to get a 'ye or ne' on a situation that has arisen."

"Obito is actually at the Uchiha manor right now trying to get your father and mother to take a vacation back to Japan for a little while."

"Fuck, that could take all night, and I need an answer now."

"Well, tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do." Sasuke explained the situation exactly as Kyuubi had told it to him and the others.

"Make an example of it Sasuke, and call me if anything else should arise tonight."

"Hn."

Just as Sasuke closed his phone it began ringing again.

"Uchiha here."

"Boss-man I got a call from Zetsu saying that Kankuro and a bunch of Neji's boys just entered The Green Door"

"Tell Zetsu to get the employees and customers out as discreetly as he can. Which team are you with right now Kiba?"

"I'm with Sapphire-2 and Sapphire- 4."

"Alright, tell the teams to stay still until Naruto and I get there."

"Roger. Out."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Sasuke as the raven put his phone away, took another shot of 151, and then lit a cigarette. Deidra and Kisame sat silently as they waited for orders that were sure to come after the phone calls that had occurred.

"Didn't know you smoked ciggs Sasuke?"

"Hn. Like a chimney normally due to stress."

"Would now happen to be one of those times?"

"Yes, in fact, Deidra close the club up for the night. This is going to be a make shift hospital if anything should go wrong in the next couple of hours. Kisame you still have those vests in your truck?"

"Yeah, just take the truck. That car of yours won't do any good if bullets begin to parade around ya'll."

"Thanks. I'll contact you guys later. C'mon Naruto. It's time to play undertaker."

Naruto felt his body begin to rush with adrenaline at the slightly maniacal gaze that crossed over Sasuke's features. Even though his stomach felt like a million knots where being made in it; the thought of getting into some action overpowered the nauseous feeling. The two headed out to the parking lot where the Tahoe was parked and got in. He watched as Sasuke let the cigarette dangle from his mouth as he drove. The whole 'I'm slightly insane' smirk still graced the thin lips as an occasional drag was taken and exhaled.

'God, am I going insane too?' The feel of his half hard cock rubbing against his jeans was enough to tell him that yes; yes he was.

**********let's compare scars**********

The Green Door was a dive of a rock bar. New and upcoming bands played there while drugs and weapons were dealt in the shadows. Prostitutes came in and out of the emergency exit with practiced ease. Behind the bar a man with a shaggy green hair and half his body tattooed black lined up 20 shot glasses. The golden tequila filled shot after shot for the newest group of patrons to come in.

Zetsu signaled for the bar maid to come pick up the shots as he watched the group closely. Each was dressed in some form of street attire except for one. The odd man had purple face paint across his face and an expensive looking suit that was worn sloppily. From what Zetsu saw, he was armed with two Beretta's holstered across his chest. Giving a slight snort he walked from behind the bar and towards the employee back room. When he walked in he was greeted with the sight of a prostitute pleasuring a customer on the table, but that was nothing new. When he reached a worn out couch a prone figure was spread across it, beer bottle dangling from a slightly tanned hand. Zetsu kicked out with a boot clad foot at the man's body. A loud groan was heard as eyelids fluttered open to reveal angry brown eyes.

"What the fuck, you fucking ass!?!"

"Get up and go play something. We have business with Uchiha tonight."

"Why the fuck would I play anything, wait did you say Uchiha?"

"Yes, dumbass, now go play until I give you the signal."

"Looks like Lord Jashin will get a sacrifice tonight."

Zetsu rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Hidan was a crazy fucker, but damned if he didn't get the job done quickly.

****

Sasuke pulled up next to grey pick up in the parking lot across from The Green Door. Stepping out of the SUV he was met with a scratched and bruised up Kiba. His suit was slightly ruffled and his hair still stood in messy spikes as per usual but the manic smile he wore threw even Sasuke off.

"You'll never guess who's playing at the bar right now."

"Oh? And what exactly does that have to do with anything."

"Hidan and his band are their tonight. Zetsu has them playing and ready for your signal to let loose on those scraggly ass mother fuckers."

Naruto came around the SUV in time to hear Hidan was at the bar and let a smile similar to Kiba's cross his face. He had seen Hidan at work before and knew the man was completely off his rocker. No one ever lived through one of his fights. Turning to Sasuke he saw the smile struggling to surface on his lips from hearing the news, but was impressed when the raven kept an even tone as he spoke.

"Well that is good news to hear."

"HAH! I thought you would enjoy that. Alright, now for the orders boss man. I'm itchin' to get some payback." Kiba's eyes seemed to burn with excitement as he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the stalk of his M4 strapped across his chest.

"I want Sapphire-2 to cover the back entrance and Sapphire-4 will enter through the employee entrance on the right side of the building. Naruto, you, and I will enter through the front. Everyone has their vests on correct?"

"Yeah, I made sure all the teams had 'em on before they headed out this morning. Do you guys need one? I have a couple extra in the truck."

"No, we have Kisame's second chance vests. Speaking of which, Naruto can you get them out of the back."

Naruto nodded and walked to the back of the Tahoe and pressed the button to open the back. He reached in and grabbed the two black vests. Taking off his jacket and shirt, Naruto slid the vest on and strapped it tight against his goose bumped skin. He quickly buttoned his shirt back on and slid into his jacket. When he emerged from the back of the truck Sasuke had already discarded his blazer, shirt, and tie. His nipples and the barbells through them stood pert as the cold air bit at his skin. The black flames over his arms seemed to dance as his abdominal and chest muscles quivered and shook in an attempt to produce heat to the body. Naruto didn't notice how hungrily he was staring at Sasuke's body until the man raised his eyebrow and smirked in an all knowing way. Kiba just chuckled before walking off to the two teams that were huddled next to two black Suburban's.

"You going to hand me the vest any time soon?"

Sasuke stepped up to Naruto until their breaths mingled and the white condensation obstructed their view of each other. Naruto felt his heart speed up when a pale hand grabbed his hair and lips were smashed against his. Teeth nipped hard at his bottom lip until he felt the blood trickle down his lip only to be licked away by a skilled tongue that soon plunged into his mouth. Sasuke tightened his grip in the hair and rubbed his crotch against Naruto's while he plundered his mouth. When the two broke from the fierce kiss Sasuke bit down on the shell of Naruto's ear and whispered.

"When we get home tonight I'm going to suck you dry and fuck you until you can't move."

Naruto let out a breathy moan in reply, his half mast eyes and feral grin silently daring Sasuke to try his best. He handed him the vest and watched while Sasuke quickly got redressed. His blazer was left open and his tie hung loosely from his neck. With a nod to Kiba at the other side of the parking lot, he grabbed his phone and called Zetsu.

"Green Door."

"You have five minutes."

"Got it.

Sasuke hung up and gave the signal to move.

****

Zetsu hung up the bar phone and looked up to the small stage where Hidan and his band had just finished a song. He held up his hand with his fingers stretched out. Hidan nodded and went to the mic.

"That was our last song of the night. Have a good one."

The group of twenty hooted and hollered when the band got off the stage; oblivious to the fact that they were the only customers in the bar. Hidan walked behind the bar and Zetsu reached under the cash register and grabbed the double barrel 12 gauge shotgun and a M9. Handing the pistol to Hidan he pressed play on audio system and turned it up to the max. The '6 days remix' began to play as the front door to the bar opened and the first shots rang out.

**********let's compare scars**********

Across town Gaara and Sai sat comfortably in the living area of Gaara's motel room. Two glasses of scotch sat on the coffee table as Kabuto cleaned up Gaara's wound. Sai sat back in his seat and watched. The only sign of emotion from the man was the tapping of his fingers on the cloth of the chair arm rest. When Kabuto finished and walked out of the room Gaara began to speak.

"I must say, I was not expecting to run into you while I was here." Gaara lifted his drink and sipped slowly from it. His guard still on high as the detective sat across from him.

"Yes, well I am the lead detective in Konoha."

Gaara swished the liquor around his glass and stared straight at Sai trying to pick up on his body language. "As lead detective shouldn't you be arresting me instead of having drinks and talking business?"

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to take down Uchiha and Namikaze's for some time now. Be it legal or illegal, and my attempts so far haven't even dented their organization."

Sai voice rose slightly as he spoke, and his dark eyes burned with fury. Gaara noticing this took another drink from his glass before straightening up in his seat. If anything having this man on his side could bring him protection and another step closer to gaining Uchiha Incorporated and the Fire Region.

"Then I guess I'll let you in on what's really happening on the streets of Konoha right now. Neji Hyuga, Orochimaru Sanin, and my family have come to an agreement of sorts. Neji is Sasuke scorned ex-lover and wants retribution for not being able to have him again, and to take over Hyuga Enterprise from his uncle and cousin who have shunned him his entire life. He is using his connections in the company to steal money from both Hyuga Enterprise and Uchiha Inc. The lackeys he has running around on the streets are providing our security and under-dealings."

"I have noticed an increase in his boys showing up in our cells lately. I was wondering why that was but I see now." Sai said before refilling Gaara's glass and drinking from his own.

"Yes, they aren't the best at staying out of trouble but they are getting the job done. Now as for Orochimaru, well, a deal went bad a few years back between his company and the Uchiha's. He was medaling with human genomes and how to cross them with animal genes. The Uchiha's found out that he was using humans and animals as test subjects and quickly pulled out of their contract with him. Without their financial backing the company was close to bankruptcy until my sister stepped in. We are making a nice profit off his research now by selling it to the Chinese and North Korea. That's not including the weapons manufacturing that the company also does. In short he owes us and we owe him. If everything goes correctly then he will be taking over Uchiha Inc. when we finally get our hands on it."

"What about your family. Where do you all play into this?"

Gaara let out a sigh and quickly finished his drink. His face set in stone with aqua blue eyes that showed nothing more than hatred and anguish.

"When the war of the regions ended it was suppose to bring peace and understanding between the families that reined over them. A government of sorts was set up and rules were to be imposed. The system worked for a while but then a new face emerged as the head of the Fire Region. He was quick and witty with business procedures and ruthless on the streets. Charming his way around the families he ended up marrying the daughter of the Mist region's head family. Because of the union of families the Fire Region had the largest fighting force and majority of ports at their disposal. None of the other families wanted to oppose anything the man said. That's where my father stepped in. He opposed Namikaze by treading into his territory and making business deals that weren't his to make. The Fire and Wind regions soon fell into a bloody street war. The end result was Namikaze's bullet lodged in my father's chest." Fierce steel encompassed the red head's face as he stared distantly into the nothingness that was his memories.

_Gaara had been 9 years old when his father's limo had come to a screeching halt on the outskirts of Suna. He heard the loud bangs of gun fire from outside the vehicle. His father had thrown him to the floorboard before swinging his door open and releasing his own barrage of gun fire in the opposite direction. The whistles and pings of bullets tearing through both air and metal were the only recognizable sound to the young boy's ears. A shattering of glass had him looking up from the carpeted floor as blood and brain matter mixed around split glass from the privacy window. Aqua blue eyes froze in terror as an earsplitting scream bellowed from his mouth. He began to hyperventilate and then everything suddenly went black. When he awoke, Gaara scrambled out of the vehicle as fast as he could only to find his father's cold and lifeless body lying on the ground. The white sands of the desert floor had stained red with blood and so had Gaara's sight of the world._

When Gaara finally blinked out of his nightmare memories he was met with a steady and determined look from Sai. He matched the man's look and held out his hand. The cold hands grasped each other in a firm embrace and shook. There was no need for words. The agreement was simple; Destroy what was meant to be theirs.

_**Let's compare scars…TBC**_


	8. I'll Tell You Whos Is Worse

Prayer said: Hail Mary- prayer of the Virgin Mary  
Reference to the gauntlet: Running the gauntlet- a corporal punishment  
Room clearing is normally done with a 4 man team to properly have security and sweeps covered.  
Wakizashi: a traditional Japanese sword with a_ shōtō_ blade between 30 and 60 centimeters (12 and 24 in), with an average of 50 cm (20 in). Often worn with the katana and called daishō when together.

**Ch.8: I'll Tell You Who's is Worse**

Kushina placed a comforting hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder. Since Jiraiya's death was announced the woman had not been seen without a bottle of alcohol in her clutches. The white of her eyes burned an angry red from all the tears that had poured from them. _'He wasn't supposed to die. He promised it wouldn't be like all the times from before. He was the one meant to live.'_ Tsunade felt her heart clench tightly as tears shed down her face once again as a blinding rage swept over her like a hurricane. She threw the bottle of scotch at one of the bookcases and watched it shatter and splash. A desk lamp was next to go sailing through the air before making contact with the light green wall and breaking the plaster. She let out a wailing howl and fell to her knees. Hushed pleas to God could be heard tumbling from her lips as her dejected body slumped in grievance. Rising from her place on the couch, Kushina dropped down beside Tsunade and wrapped her arms around the older woman's hunched body in comfort. The two stayed curled together as the last of the winter day's sunlight filtered through the window and slowly snubbed out leaving the room in a dreary darkness.

Blazing blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark room as he entered it. It shattered his heart to see his mother so broken. Never, in all of his 48 years, had he seen the strong willed woman break, and he swore he could feel her pain deep within his bones. It thrummed with such malice that Minato thought he might break and wither under his own skin. The only thing keeping from doing just that was his anger. A burning fiery need for retribution and the solace he hoped to find in it. His family was not safe and that was unacceptable. With slight tremors throughout his body, Minato placed his hands on his wife's and mother's heads. He closed his eyes and felt the burn inside of him rise to inferno temperatures. Images of Naruto and Kyuubi as children flashed through his mind. The two boys ran around the gardens in adolescent delight; smiles burning bright. It was beautiful and heart breaking as he thought of the two, now young men, brandishing weapons with blood splattered clothes. The children in his memories would die tonight and from those ashes would raise hardened men. And there was only one thing Minato could think to do at a time like this…

"_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen"_

The two responding whispers of 'Amen' made his heart clench tight as a choked sob passed his trembling lips. With lowered heads the three silently gave their own pleas to God for a good outcome of the nights events. A wailing ring from his pocket brought the three out of their silent reprieves before it could properly be appreciated.

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato's voice was gruff and scratchy as he tried to rid himself of the feelings bursting through his body. He could not afford to be soft at these crucial moments of his first attack.

"The sword has fallen and the gauntlet has commenced sir." The sounds of people moving about could be heard though the back ground of Kakashi's phone.

"And the boys?" Kushina and Tsunade both looked up to Minato and waited for his reaction. They could not take any more bad news; especially if it was the boys.

"They are preparing the message to Gaara as we speak."

"Good. I want Obito and you to oversee the men when they get back. Be sure to have Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke come and see me when they return."

"Understood sir."

With the click of his phone Minato nodded to the two females before exiting the library and heading towards his study.

"So it has commenced." He whispered to himself, but the lingering woods of his father, in a time too long past, kept flashing through his mind:

'_Fear is logical.'_

**********I'll Tell You Who's is Worse**********

**2 hours prior**

Their breaths came in quick burst as adrenalin pumped fiercely through their veins. This was it. The first strike in what would surely begin another war on the streets of Konoha. Kiba took point in their line up at the entrance to the bar. Sasuke was lined up directly behind him with Naruto pulling rear security. A nudge to the knee from all three was the signaling command. Naruto peeled across the two and slammed the battering ram into the large wooden door and stepped to the side as Kiba threw a flash-bang grenade inside. The echo of two loud pops identified that team#2 was on schedule with them. Counting to Three Mississippi, Kiba rushed inside with his M4 draw and set on burst. Taking a sharp right he posted next to the bar and let his finger squeeze the trigger. 'Trrraad trrraad trrraad' Bullets sailed through the air and logged themselves into hard wood and softer bodies.

Sasuke flanked left and dived as bullets whizzed past his head. His side hit hard against the concrete floor knocking the breath out of him momentarily. A barrel of a pistol peaked from behind a turned over table 2 meters from him and fired. Rolling left; Sasuke saw his opening and shot. Blood spewed from the gaping hole in the man's chest as he fell backwards with an agonized scream. Scrambling for cover he leaned behind the speaker box and checked right for Naruto.

Naruto entered the building with his .45 already drawn and firing. Flipping over a table he ducked behind it and took notice of his surroundings. Kiba was kneeling low on the side of the bar laying down suppressive fire as Konohamaru from team two moved from the side door towards the hallway for the back rooms. The rest of team two was spread out behind various over turned tables firing at the thugs when an opening was given. A green haired guy seemed to keep popping out of various parts of the bar back and unloading his shot gun. He watched as one of the man's targets had half of his face blown off by the buck shot. Another man with slicked back blonde hair was standing behind the bar shooting and laughing like a mad man. He had already been hit three times, but still stood straight and was yelling something about Lord Jashin having a bountiful sacrifice. Sasuke was reloading his M9 behind the speaker box, and ginning like a mad man. The dark eyes peeked behind raven locks and caught gaze with his own electric blues. Naruto felt the Cheshire grin spread across his lips. With a wink at Sasuke he turned quickly and raised shoulder level above the table and proceeded in emptying his clip.

Hidan hadn't felt this alive in ages. He felt the burning sting in his side and his shoulder, but could have cared less. Catching a glimpse of the man with face paint on; he let out a loud laugh and jumped the bar. Pulling a machete from the back of his coat; he rushed the man's location. Blood pooled and seeped into the concrete making it slightly slippery underneath his boots, but he pressed on. A person screamed beside him and he felt the blood splatter across his face. Not knowing if it was a 'friend' or 'foe' didn't faze the psychotic man. He had found his official sacrifice for Lord Jashin and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

Kankuro was shaking with rage as he slammed a magazine into one of his Berettas. _'Fucking bastards set this shit up.' _He kicked out angrily at the dead body at his feet. His eyes flickered back and forth rapidly. Bodies were littered all around him. Blood flowed in what seemed like rivers. Cries, shouts, and groans drowned out the blasting music and gun fire.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT MUSIC STILL ON!" he screamed as he rose to his feet ready to let loose on the closest possible target. His eyes spotted a young man with goggles on top of his head and he shoot twice. A smirk spread across his lips until he felt his body flying sideways. A heavy weight lifted off him and he gritted his teeth as the air he sucked in burned his lungs. He felt his body turned to where he was on his back. Crazed brown eyes bore into his own before he felt the ripping of his flesh. An ear piercing scream left his throat as his stomach burned hotter than the fiery pits of hell. Dilated eyes shot down to look at his stomach, and he watched. He watched as the man straddling his body shoved his hand large calloused hand into his stomach. His body went into shock when he felt the man grip something he wasn't suppose to and pull. Bloodied organs fell to the ground with a sounding shlop. Hidan pulled the machete to his lips and licked the blood off the blade. Kankuro coughed violently and blood poured down his chin. His ears rang, his body shook, and his eyes widened to extremes. The machete came down fast and swift; it plunged deep into his heart. The disemboweled body jerked upwards and then fell flat as the blood poured freely from his wounds.

"I SACRIFICE THEE TO LORD JASHIN! AHAHAHAHAHA…Ugh!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs until the piercing pain of metal slashing flesh hit him. He turned his head slowly around and met the gaze of one of the last goons still alive. He smiled as the bloodied young man put the barrel of his pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

Naruto sat up from his cover only to feel the wet slimy pieces of brain matter splash across his face. His eyes closed instinctually and opened in time to see the recently used pistol turn toward him. Luckily, he was quicker on the trigger. The man's head snapped backwards as his body fell to the ground. It was only once Naruto was sure the man wasn't getting back up that he realized there was no more gun fire. He sucked in a large gasp of air and could only taste the rancid coppery smell of bloodshed on the back of his tongue. His stomach lurched and he was soon on his hands and knees throwing up everything that he possibly could. When all that was left was the dry heaving of his chest; he felt a warm hand slide under his shirt and rub soothing circles on his lower back. He turned his head to see Sasuke in a disheveled state. He wasn't sure if the blood that ran down the pale face was Sasuke's or not and quickly reached out for the other man's face.

"Hey are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? And who did it I'll fucking kill them again—" Naruto's eyes were bugged out and his body shook violently. Sasuke softly placed his hands over Naruto's and squeezed them tightly to get the blonde's attention.

"Naruto, calm down. It's not my blood okay. It's not mine." The heaving chest slowed as blue eyes stared into onyx. He shook his head up and down slowly in understanding. A soft kiss was placed on his lips before he was heaved up to his feet by Sasuke.

"Sapphire-2 get our wounded and casualties into the trucks and back to 'Desert Skies'. Deidra will have things prepared for treatment. Make sure to take Kankuro's body back also."

"Roger sir." The backup squad moved quickly gathering up two dead bodies and helping the others out of the building.

"Zetsu throw some gasoline down and Kiba set the explosives. We're leaving nothing for the fucking cops to pick up on."

Sasuke turned to grab a rag from the bar when a head of silver hair popped out from the back of the bar. With a quick swing of his arm Sasuke's pistol was aimed directly at the smiling face.

"God damn it Kakashi! I'm fucking tired of you just popping out of nowhere. Playing cowboys is really gonna get you shot some day." Sasuke lowered his gun and grabbed the wet rag Kakashi just happened to be holding.

"Mah. You'll always recognize it's me Sasuke, so stop with the dramatics."

"Fuck you." Sasuke watch as Kakashi waved him off and wiped the drying blood from his face.

"Is that an offer Sasuke?" Kakashi fluttered his eyelashes from his visible eye and leaned over the bar into Sasuke's face. He was abruptly pushed away as the younger man growled out at him.

"Shut it asshole."

"Yes, an asshole you're uncle takes great pleasure from." The sentence soon had Naruto throwing empty shell casings at Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi shut the hell up. Even I don't want to hear about you and Obito."

Kakashi simply chuckled at the fact of him getting both young men riled up. The three watched as Zetsu doused the bodies and furniture in gasoline. Kiba was busy setting up the bomb the backup squad had brought in. When everything was finally set up the five men quickly exited the building and headed for their separate cars. Kiba's truck veered off from the two vehicles heading towards the bay, and made a sudden halt. Opening the center console he grabbed the control switch for the bomb. With the flick of a simple switch, he watched out his rear view mirror as the dark night sky lit with a giant ball of burning fire. The truck shook even two blocks away. Kiba simply smiled and made on his way.

**********I'll Tell You Who's is Worse**********

Neji's face was pushed deeper into the mattress as Gaara's hips snapped with brutal thrusts. The red headed man had stripped him of his clothes as soon as he entered the hotel bedroom; he didn't even get the chance to ask why he was bandaged and had his arm in a sling. All he got was a hot mouth panting and biting across his overly sensitive neck. Fingers gripped and pulled at cashmere sheets as his stomach began to burn white hot in their lust. The slightly calloused hand on his lower back pushed harder and he raised his ass higher in the air. Neji could feel the wet slap of skin hitting skin with every deepened thrust. The grunts and groans he was sure were a mixture of pain and pleasure coming from Gaara, but his mind was too far gone in his own pleasure to really give a damn at the moment. Releasing his death grip on the sheets he brought his left hand down and began pumping his throbbing cock.

The added friction was key to toppling over the edge. Neji felt his ass clench and his dick jerk as stream after stream of cum coated his pale hand and the sheets below him. With eyes rolled to the back; he felt like his head was being thumped against and invisible black wall. Gaara kept thrusting and the white streaks of electricity streamed across his vision. With one last deep thrust he felt Gaara quiver and shake a top of him. The warm cum undoubtedly filling the latex barrier between their bodies. Neji's body fell flat in exhaustion as Gaara pulled out of him. His body was wet with sweat and seamen but he couldn't find the energy to move just yet. He heard the shuffling of feet and soft cursing and assumed Gaara was getting re-dressed. Turning on his side he watched as the red head fumbled with his zipper and button with one hand. Gaara had barely managed to get everything in place when the vibrations of his phone made him jerk his leg and stream mumbled curses. Pulling his phone out and pressing answer on the screen he placed the device to his ear.

"Sabaku."

"Sir, we have a situation. Your sister and her body guards are missing. They left for Konoha early this morning and I have yet to get in touch with either them or her."

"Fucking Temari… get a team out to scout the way in between their and Konoha. I'll get a team out here to start searching the city."

"Understood sir. I'll set it up immediately." With a low click Gaara placed the phone in his pocket and turned to still pliant Neji.

"Get your shit on. We have to go search for my air head of a sister."

Neji let a loud groan pass his lips and rolled off the bed. With a slight limp he re-dressed into his dark khakis and lavender button up. Running his hands down his chest; he tried to smooth out the wrinkles. Gaara eyed him irritably before placing his pistol in his sling and draping his black wool coat over his shoulders. The two men exited the suite and made their way down the elevator. Neji watched as a flash of light lit with each passing floor. A stifling silence fell between the two but was normal as the odds of the elevator being bugged were high. When the doors finally opened to reveal the grand entrance the two quickly walked towards the side entrance. The valet greeted them as they stepped out of the doors and handed their stubs for their cars.

"I want you to check the Upper East Side. Knowing how she gets; she probably got caught up at some store and is shopping away her money. If you find her take her back to the room and call me immediately."

"Where are you going then?"

"To get my brother and then search for her downtown."

A silver Audi and a black Mercedes pulled up slowly. Keys were passed from the valets to the two men. Neji gave Gaara a nod as he slid into Mercedes and drove off. With a pained expression; Gaara turned off in the opposite direction of Neji. His brother and the goons should be at the docks by now he mused. The city lights blurred together as the steady purr of the engine was the only thing heard other then Gaara's on thoughts. He couldn't believe how foolish his sister could act at times. Not only was she the head of the business, but technically the head of the family still in Suna. With a sigh Gaara and reached for his in vehicle phone button. Before his finger pressed the button the voice of the automated teller chimed though the speaker system.

"You have a call from 'Unknown Caller.'" The slight British accent stated.

"Answer call."

"Damn Gaara I was hoping you would be smart enough to change your vehicles cell number but I guess not." Gaara's hand gripped the steering wheel tight as the deep chirpy voice of one Naruto Namikaze, echoed throughout the vehicle.

"You have a package to pick up at the park. Do hurry though my wilted rose. The animals are known to come out at night and feed. It would be a shame if the package was missing a few bloodied parts when you arrived."

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?"

The line disconnected before Gaara had even finished his statement. The flipping of his stomach had the red head snarling as a consuming dread spread in his conscious. Making a U-turn at the next stop light; Gaara sped up until the Park entrance was in his view. Parking his car he headed down the desolate sidewalk. Winter wind nipped and reddened pale skin as a hand gripped tight against the solid handle of a pistol. A large oak tree came into view and Gaara felt the world come to a crashing halt.

A scream left before its owner could answer his whispered thoughts of 'Why God? Why?' The bodies swayed with whistled winds. Ominous creaking of rope against bark seemed like screaming banshees, and faltered breath came in chugging gasps as feet pounded against dirt and snow. Crimson stained the once pure white of… Temari's dress… Kankuro's shirt… and the slush that was once snow.

Gaara whipped his injured arm out of the sling and reached for his pocket knife. The branch hung low enough for him to reach the rope and began cutting as fast as he could. Tied together like prisoners; the bodies crashed to the wet ground below. All breathing stopped when the bodies fell to side without the slightest stir, and Gaara fell instinctually into his urge. Numbed hands shook the bodies as previously bitten back tears flowed hot down the pale face, but they still wouldn't move, and never would again.

**********I'll Tell You Who's is Worse**********

"Fugaku, maybe I'm not making myself clear. There are dangerous people out to get all Uchiha's and Namikaze's right now. I'm no longer asking you to go to Japan for a little while. I am demanding it as your brother." Obito's stance was tall and puffed out as he tried to reason with his older brother.

"My YOUNGER brother is what you are Obito. You have no right or privilege to give me orders on these premises. Now if you would so kindly take your leave; I have an old friend stopping by here shortly." Fugaku opened the door to his office and waited for his younger brother to move.

"Fugaku, I swear if anything happens to Mikoto or you because of your obstinacy your son's will be the ones to suffer the most."

"Please Obito. My sons are strong men who would never fall to that level over me."

"No, but they would for their mother and you know that just as well as I do."

Obito stood next to Fugaku in the doorway and gave him a look no Uchiha would ever be caught dead giving in public; pleading. Fugaku simply snorted and stood firm in his position. With a sigh; Obito headed for the exit. He was passing the den when he heard a shrieking scream. Quickly drawing his weapon he headed in the direction of the noise. Noticing the doors to the tea room slightly ajar he pushed them open with his finger itching on the trigger. What he saw was nothing short of horrifying as the bloodied head of Mikoto was held in the hands of a smirking Orochimaru. Before Obito could squeeze one off he felt a sharp pain slam into his neck. Grasping at the wound he met the glimmering lens covered eyes of Kabuto. The silver headed man waved a needle in his now blurring vision and gave him a push towards the ground.

With a heavy thud his body hit the ground. It felt like he was on fire from the inside out as his back arched and his muscles clenched tight. An agonized yell tumbled from his lips only to be met with maniacal laughter from the two men. Shotgun blasts echoed down the hall and was hard to pick up with buzzing ears but he knew that sound from anywhere. Another scream of pain and frustration wrenched out his throat and with his last bit of strength he pointed his weapon at Kabuto and pulled the trigger. He watched as bloody glass dug into the gaping hole where Kabuto's eye used to be. A hissing string of curses, he was sure came from Orochimaru, filtered through his ears. Suddenly his chest clenched tight with a blinding pain. The image of Kakashi with a young Itachi and Sasuke flashed in his mind and then…his world went black.

**********I'll Tell You Who's is Worse**********

It was the 23rd time Obito's cell had gone to voice mail and Kakashi found himself wanting to throw the damned device into the wall. He paced back and forth across the dirty concrete floor of the ware house and grumbled under his breath; the worry for his lover ever growing. Now was not the time for him to be ignoring his cell.

Sasuke eye twitched as he watched the older man pace back and forth. The need to grab him by the shoulders and shake the grumbling man were strong but keeping to his Uchiha cool he simply growled out at the man.

"Kakashi pacing back and forth isn't going to make him answer his phone any quicker. Why don't you and I head up to the house and see if he's still there. Kyuubi and Naruto have already dropped the package off and are heading back to the estate."

"I suppose that will have to do. Call Naruto and let them know what's going on. Also tell them to send the message on to Minato." Nodding, Sasuke walked to the car and got in. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his father at the moment but business needed to be dealt with right now. He would just have to block out whatever the man had to say to him this time.

**********I'll Tell You Who's is Worse**********

Neji ran up the pathway that Gaara had told him to come up at. When the sight of fiery red hair came in his view he let out a sigh of relief. That is until he noticed the bloodied and disfigured bodies of the man's only living family clenched tightly in his embrace. Chocking down the urge to puke he slowly approached the hunched over figure. Blood shot eyes glared at him. The look was quickly washed away as his hand landed on Gaara's good shoulder and gave a firm squeeze.

A choked sob filtered through pink lips and Neji quickly adverted his gaze. He knew that even at a time like this Gaara would not want him to see the emotions that were playing out in front of him. His sight locked onto the tree and he noticed a piece of what seemed to be parchment paper stuck to the trunk with a white and orange hilted wakizashi. Neji walked over and pulled the sword out of the tree and grabbed the paper reading its contents silently.

_Be quick on the sword and this is war. This is war!_

Under the writing was a picture of a 9-tailed fox snarling and digging its claws into the ground. It was the calling card of the Namikaze family that much he was sure. He just wondered how Gaara had come to find his siblings out here at this time of night. A trembling hand captured his own and squeezed. Dropping his eyes to the red head; he felt his heart speed up at the maniacal expression the other wore. Venomous words were spit from the snarling mouth, and Neji then knew the city was doomed.

"You've taken everything from me, and so shall I return the favor Minato Namikaze. You will pay." 


End file.
